


An Old Friend

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Demonic Possession, Gen, Growing Up Together, Major Character Injury, Old Friends, Protectiveness, Rin is a little shit, kidnapped yukio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: Rin could still remember the day he and Yukio first met her. The girl who's eyes seemed to shine like emeralds, and hair so dark that it seemed to absorb the light around it.He had never expected to meet her again until one day he found her sitting in the cram school classroom, but something about her is different.What secret is she hiding, and why has she suddenly appeared once more?





	1. The Girl with the Black Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for this fandom, so I'm sorry if something doesn't add up right. I've only watched the anime so far. I hope that you enjoy this story.

_'' Rin, Yukio.''_

_The twins glanced up from where they were sitting on the stairs leading into the monastery they called home to find a young girl around their age. Her hair was cut short, and pulled back in pigtails that appeared to bounce as she walked. Her green eyes seemed to shine as she watched the two boys with curiosity._

_'' What are you two doing just sitting there on such a nice day?'' She asked them. The two boys watched as she stepped up to them, and she set her hands on her hips in a sassy sort of way._

_'' Father hasn't come home since last night.'' Yukio said. '' We're a little worried.''_

_'' There's nothing to be worried about Yukio.'' Rin said, patting a hand on his brother back. '' The old man will be back. It's just taking longer then normal.'' Rin added._

_'' What does your dad do?'' She asked them._

_'' Well.... He's not really our dad.'' Rin said._

_'' And he doesn't tell us what he does when he leaved the monastery.''  Yukio added._

_'' Well, you're not alone.'' The girl took a seat beside the twins as she gazed towards them with those emerald eyes. Rin couldn't help but note how they seemed to glow like a pair of emeralds when she looked at them. They were so beautiful.' My dad doesn't tell me what he does when he works either. In fact, he left just a little bit ago to take care of some work.'' She said._

_'' What? Then who are you staying with?'' Rin asked._

_'' A family friend, but he said I could visit you two.... At least one last time.'' She said._

_'' What?'' Both brothers turned to face her with wide eyes._

_'' My dad said we're moving after this job is over. I don't know where we'll be going, but I heard that its far away.'' She said. '' I hope that you understand. Rin,Yukio.''_

_The two looked pretty upset for a moment or so, and Yukio looked like he was about to start to cry, but then a grin broke out over Rins face._

_'' I bet where ever you go you're going to like it.'' Rin said. '' Yukio and I have never had the chance to travel very far from home, but you get to travel far away. That's got to be so much fun.''_

_'' You really think so?'' She asked._

_'' I know so.'' Rin said, flashing her a large smile as she gave him her own smile._

 

_\---_

 

'' Ni-san?''

Rin felt awareness return to him after a moment, and when it did he snapped his head up off his desk. The feeling of paper being pressed into his cheek fled immediately when he did so. Something fell off his back when he sat up, and he glanced back to find that it had been a blanket. Had he been there all night long?

'' I'm awake.'' Rin said, turning in his chair to face his brother. '' What's going on?''

'' You fell asleep at your desk.'' Yukio said. '' You're going to be late for class if you don't get ready soon.'' He warned as he stepped towards the closet to retrieve both his school uniform and his exorcists gear.

'' Late?'' Rin felt his demon tail twitch behind him as his head turned towards the clock. Reading the LED numbers there told him it was about 20 till 8. '' Crap!'' Rin snapped, jumping out of the chair. He managed to knock Kurikara back from where it had been leaning against the desk, and it landed on the ground beside his chair as he ran towards the closet that Yukio was still standing at. '' Why the hell didn't you wake me up sooner!?'' Rin demanded.

'' I'll admit, I didn't wake up until a few minutes before I woke you.'' Yukio said. '' I had to stay up so late preparing todays lesson that I forgot to set the alarm. Sorry.'' Yukio stepped aside to let his brother get inside the closet to retrieve his own things. Within five minutes the brothers were dressed for the day.

'' Well next time don't take so long then.'' Rin argued, throwing Kurikara across his back as he moved to grab his school books. '' I need to go. I'll see you later.'' Rin said. Yukio couldn't help but notice that something wasn't quite right with Rin. He was acting a little off this morning.

'' Ni-san, are you feeling alright?'' Yukio found himself asking before he could stop himself. Rin turned on one heel to face his brother with an odd look.

'' I'm fine, why do you ask?'' Rin asked. Yukio just shook his head.

'' No reason. Sorry.'' Yukio apologized.

'' Um.... Ok then.'' Run turned again and then he walked out the door to their room. He couldn't really blame Yukio for being worried about him. He always got a little off, he guessed that was the best word for it, when he had a dream about his old friend.

Momo had been a great friend when he had her, but when she left shortly before the brothers seventh birthday it had dug a hold into their hearts. They learned to move past it, but loosing someone that was as close to them as a sister was hard. When ever he had a dream about the last time he saw her he always seemed sort of off even if he tried to fake it like he had back there.

Rin pushed the thought to the back of his head. He couldn't be thinking about her now. He had to get to class. As he walked by he saw Kuro out of the corner of his eyes.

**_You going to class now Rin?_ **

'' Yeah. Keep an eye on the room while Yukio and I are gone alright?'' Rin explained.

_**I will, have a good day.** _

With that Rin went towards the stairs as his familiar began to track towards the dorm room.

 

\---

 

The day seemed to go by pretty fast, and soon Rin found himself using the special key he had received on his first day attending class. He stepped through the magically opened doorway into the never ending hallway of the cram school. He was still struggling to get the thoughts of his dream about Momo out of his head, but he was slowly starting to work it back into the back of his head. He knew it would be another few hours before he would fully forget, but he was getting there one step at a time.

He found himself aimlessly walked down the cram school hallway to try and find his brothers classroom. His class was the first today for the small rag tag group he was in with for cram school. He was still a good ways away this time compared to the last time he had used the key, so he had some time to walk with his thoughts to hopefully help himself forget what he had been thinking about almost the entire day.

After some time of walking, he heard a soft but rather excited voice peak up behind himself. He turned his head to see who it was, and he found none other them Shiemi running towards him. She was still wearing the uniform that she had received for school compared to the kimono's she usually wore.

'' Good morning Rin!'' She called out, waving a hand towards him. He felt his tail twitch behind him as a smile cracked across his face.

'' Mornin' Shiemi. How are you doing today?'' Rin asked, waiting to let her walk along side him the rest of the way to the classroom.

'' I'm doing great Rin. What about you?'' She asked. She seemed to get a puzzled look across her face as she looked up to Rin. '' Are you alright?'' She asked.

'' I'm fine..... I just had a strange dream is all.'' Rin said.

'' What about?'' Shiemi asked in an innocent voice. She was trying to get him to crack. Rin believed that it would be alright to at least tell her a little bit.

'' It was about a girl I used to know.'' Rin said. '' She moved away when Yukio and I were almost seven, but for us it was like loosing a sister. She was really close with us when she would visit.'' He explained.

'' Where is she now?'' Shiemi asked, starting to walk down the hall again. Rin followed quickly behind her.

'' Don't know. She never told us where she was going when she had to leave.'' Rin said. '' I just hope that where ever she is that she is having the time of her life.'' Rin muttered to himself.

'' I bet she is.... OH! I almost forgot Rin. I heard that we're getting a new student today in the cram school.'' Shiemi said, excitement entering her voice.

'' There is?'' He questioned.

'' Yeah. I overheard Yuki-chan talking about it the other day with my mother when he stopped by for a supply run.'' Shiemi explained. '' I don't know if its a boy or a girl, but I really hope that they're nice.'' She said.

'' They should be, and if they're not then they'll learn to be if they want to stay in the class.'' Rin said.

'' I agree.'' Shiemi said. It wasn't much longer before the two reached the classroom that Yukio used to teach his lessons. Rin, being a gentleman for Shiemi, held the door open for her as she walked inside. '' Thank you Rin.'' She said as she walked past him to enter the classroom.

'' It's no problem.'' Rin said, walking in behind her once she was inside. He followed her to the desk that they shared with each other in the middle of the classroom. The rest of the students were already there waiting for Yukio to arrive to start the lesson. Bon was talking in the back with Shima about something that he could quite hear, while Izumo was minding her own business reading a book at her own desk. It looked like an upper level text book to his eyes given that he had never seen it and the book didn't look like any sort of story that he would ever read. He would gladly stick with the manga's that he and his brother got every now and then. Rin leaned Kurikara up against the desk for a moment as leaned back into the chair to get comfortable. They still had about five minutes before Yukio would arrive to start todays lesson. Rin was pretty curious what the lesson would be about considering that they were getting a new student today.

The five minutes passed pretty fast to Rin's surprise, and soon his brother was walking into the classroom.

'' Good morning class.'' Yukio said, setting the dark colored brief case he was carrying down on the desk. He had a pretty big smile on his face for some reason that Rin couldn't figure out. What the hell was he up to? '' Today we are getting a new student. She's waiting just outside, and I would like you all to welcome her to the classroom.'' Yukio said. So Shiemi had been right. They were getting a new student after all, and it was another girl. Maybe Shiemi and Izumo wouldn't feel so left out anymore with a third girl in the cram school with them. Yukio turned towards the door a moment later, and he motioned for someone that he couldn't see yet to enter.

Rin watched as the girl began to step inside, and as she did his eyes went wide.

_Her hair, so dark that it seemed to absorb the light around it._

_Eyes that shined like emeralds._

'' Good day. My name is Momo Misaki, Exwire class.'' She answered the class with a smile. She gave a curt bow, her hair flowing down over her shoulders as she did so.

_The voice._

It was her.

Rin found himself staring at her for longer then he had meant to, and in return she looked back to him with a smile.

'' It's nice to see you again Rin, after all these years.'' She said. Her grin grew wider as glanced back towards Yukio.

'' Miss Misaki here will be joining our class as of today so please treat her with the same respecft as you do the rest of the class. You may sit where ever you would like.'' Yukio told her, gesturing towards the classroom before them.

'' Thank you.'' Momo replied.

He watched as she walked towards the desk right in front of where Izumo was sitting. Her hair, which had grown from the shoulder length to almost waist length, flowed beautifully behind her as she walked. She took a seat, and when she did he turned his eyes back up towards his brother. He couldn't let her know that he had been staring.

_What was she doing here?_


	2. Past

Rin found that for the entire duration of class he was unable to focus on any of his work.

His brother had been giving a lecture on something that seemed far distant to him at the moment. His voice was little more than a whisper in his ear, and his eyes weren't even watching him anymore. They kept straying over to the new student, towards his old friend, towards Momo.

She had not once noticed his watching eyes on her. She was paying close attention to the lesson at hand, her text book laying open before her. She was also taking extensive notes beside that, her hand working quickly to keep up with the pace that Yukio was speaking at.

What he couldn't figure out was why? Why was she here? What did she have planned? How had she learned about the exorcists life?

The questions seemed to swarm his head, making everything else around him seem to drift away even further. He couldn't even hear his brother anymore, and even his vision was starting to darken as images of her from all those years ago seemed to jump in front of his eyes. She had changed so much since then. Her eyes had grown almost brighter in the time. Her hair was much longer then before as well, and it was just as beautiful as he remembered it being.

How could someone like her become an exorcist?

'' Rin.'' A soft voice pulled him from his thoughts, and when he looked up again he found that it was Shiemi who had spoken to him. He glanced over to her to see what the problem was, and that's when he saw her pointing towards the front of the classroom. He turned his head there, already knowing that he was going to find his brother eyeing him.

'' Please try to pay attention.'' Was all Yukio said before he returned to his lecture. Rin just sighed, his eyes turning back down to his text book as he tried not to look up towards Momo.

He needed to talk with her after class.

 

\---

 

The class seemed to take forever that day, but soon the bell finally rang to end the day.

Rin quickly stood from his seat at the ringing sound, startling Shiemi slightly when he did so. Momo was already heading towards the door with her bag in hand, and she was holding onto something tightly in the other. He couldn't quite make out what said object was, but from the way that she was holding it, it looked pretty important to her.

'' Rin, where are you off to so quickly?'' He heard Shiemi ask from somewhere behind her. He turned for a second to answer her.

'' I need to talk with someone is all.'' He said, quickly turning back around to find Momo already heading out the door. He saw her glance over her shoulder to see him, and when she did she smiled. Then she disappeared from sight. Rin quickly exited the classroom to go after her, but found that she hadn't gone very far at all. She was making her way down the hall slowly, and yet again she turned her head back to see him with that large grin.

'' If you don't have anywhere to go Rin, then I would love to be able to catch up with you and Yukio.'' Momo said. Then she finally stopped where she was, and fully turned to face him. He could now see that the hand clutched to her chest was holding something metal, but he was still unable to make out what the item was. '' Come on already. It's been awhile, and I'd like to hear what's been going on since I moved to America.'' She said. So that had been where she had gone off to all those years ago. Rin found himself almost frozen to where he stood, but then he found his voice as he began to walk towards her.

'' Right. We'll head towards our dorm room. Yukio should be there by now.'' Rin said, quickly catching up with her. The two walked side by side down the hall, and Rin could tell without looking that the rest of his classmates were watching on in fascination as to why he was already talking like old friends with the new girl.

 

\---

 

 Sure enough, like Rin had said, when they arrived at the dorm rooms the found Yukio already there sitting at his desk. He was working away diligently at his homework for his classes, and Rin could bet that he would be writing lesson plans later that night when he was completely out cold on the bed.

'' Oi.'' Rin called out, grabbing his brothers attention. '' We have some company.'' He said, stepping away from the door to allow Momo inside.

'' Hey there Yukio. It sure has been awhile.'' Momo said, stepping inside the room. Yukio turned back to the two exwires with a smile on his face.

'' It's good to see you to Momo. How have you been?'' Yukio asked.

'' Stressed to be honest.'' She said.

'' Why's that?'' He asked. Momo seemed to make a face for a moment, but she hid it with a smile.

'' Some stuff has come up is all.'' She said. '' You two would understand, given what I've heard.'' She added. Rin glanced towards her in curiosity.

'' What have you heard?'' Rin asked her. She turned to face him, her eyes finding the winding tail behind his back. Rin got a look of terror, wondering what she was going to say. Was she going to hate him because of it?

'' I heard about what you are.'' She said. '' I was shocked at first, but when I started to hear of all the good you had done in the end, I knew that there was nothing to fear.'' The room was filled with silence for a moment, and then Rin seemed to explode. He fell to his knees with the loudest sigh that Yukio had ever heard him make, and Rin then pursued to press his face into the carpet.

'' I thought you would hate me if you knew the truth.'' Rin said.

'' No I don't. Rin, my dad used to know another exorcist who was like you. He was part demon to, except he didn't have a tail or anything. He was mostly human except for his eyes.'' Momo seemed to cringe as she set her bag down by the door with her shoes. '' Those things were really weird.'' She muttered.

'' So then you're not freaked out?'' He asked.

'' Like I already said, no.'' Momo said.

'' THANK GOD!'' Rin shot up off the floor, but the motion caught Momo off guard as she tripped over her own two feet. She tumbled back into the wall, her hand loosing its grip on the metal item she had been holding onto during their walk up here. Rin, worried that she would hit her head off the wall, jumped in to grab her hand to pull her back. He managed to keep her from falling into the wall, but his quick actions caused her to call in the other direction towards Rin. He wasn't able to brace himself in time to keep the two of them upright, so the two of them ended up crashing back to the floor with Momo landing on top of Rin's chest. Rin felt his face go red from how close she was, and he could see that Momo was just as flustered looking as he was.

'' Sorry.'' Momo said, trying desperately to get off of Rin's chest as fast as she could. Her face was beat red, and her movements were flustered and shaky at best as she pushed back to rest on her knees. It was only then that she took notice of the absence of a metal object she had been holding. Her eyes shot around the room to look for the item, but when she spotted it she saw a hand closing in around it. '' What?'' She saw Yukio stand up while holding the item in his hand to examine it.

'' Momo, where did you get this?'' Yukio asked, holding his hand out to return the pendant to her. Rin glanced up from where he was still laying on the floor to see what it was, and he saw that it was an exorcists pendant, the same kind as what Yukio wore on his own exorcists coat. One of the colored spots on it was missing, leaving the crevice a silver color like the rest of the metal.

Momo retrieved the pendant from Yukio, and she held it close to her chest as she looked up to the brothers.

'' It was my fathers.'' She said. '' Something happened to him recently....... This was what he left behind.'' Yukio held out a hand to help her up from the floor, and she took the outstretched hand.

'' Did he pass?'' Yukio asked. Momo shook her head, her eyes drifting over towards Rin as he stood up with his tail falling flat to the floor.

'' I don't know what happened to him to be honest.'' She said. '' Something about him..... He seemed to change when the Vatican found out about who Rin really was, and that was how I found out about it as well.'' She explained. '' My dad knew I wanted to be an exorcist like him, so he always told me what he was doing at work as I got older.'' She turned to face Rin. '' The day your secret got out was the day that things seemed to change. He was different.'' She explained.

'' Different how?'' Rin asked.

'' He just wasn't himself. After that day, no matter how much I asked him, he wouldn't tell me what he saw or heard during work. It was about a week later when he began to come home much later then he normally would.'' A look of sorrow passed Momo's face. '' And then, the last day I ever saw him, he had changed completely.'' Rin and Yukio saw her roll up the sleeves of her uniform shirt to show them what had been done to her. What the twins saw was a long scar that was still a dark color, and it seemed to wrap around her arm. '' My dad was a tamer you see. The last time I saw him was when I followed him to a job to see why he was acting so strange. On the job I was attacked by a ghoul, one of his own, and it sliced up my arm and across my shoulder. I can remember him begging for me to hold on for my life, but his eyes seemed to be strange like they weren't his. When I woke up I was at my house, but he wasn't there.'' She rolled her sleeves back down over the scar. '' he left the pendant there with a note saying he was so sorry for what he had done to me, and then I never saw him again.''

'' Your father ran away?'' Rin asked.

'' Maybe.'' She said, tucking the exorcists pendant away in a pocket. '' What I'm most afraid of is something else happening to him. Something that I know even the best of exorcists are prone to just like regular people.''

'' Possession.'' Yukio whispered. Momo nodded her head.

'' If he was possessed then it could explain why he was acting so strange when it all happened, but if that was the case then I have no idea where he is, or if he's even still alive.'' Momo explained.

'' Hold up. Is this why you joined true cross?'' Rin asked her.

'' Yes. My home was never over there in America. I never fit in, and I knew that Mephisto would help get me into this school so I used all the money I had saved up to get a plane ticket and anything I may need for school. Now that I'm here, I want to get stronger, and gain the strength I'll need to find my father.'' She said.

'' Have you told anyone else about this?'' Yukio asked.

'' Only Mephisto because he wanted to know why I had my fathers pendant on me.'' She explained. '' He said that he would keep an ear out for any signs of him, but otherwise there wasn't much that he could do for me.'' She said.

'' I see.'' Yukio muttered. '' If that's why you have joined the cram school, then I can respect that.'' He said.

'' Really?'' She asked.

'' Certainly.'' Yukio said. '' I joined it when I was younger because I wanted to help my father, and to protect Rin from the demons.'' Yukio explained.

'' Yeah, look how that turned out.'' Rin muttered. Yukio gave him a death glare that seemed to scream for him not to say that. '' I know that I joined because of what my blood father did to the old geezer when he came after me.'' Rin said, his face growing sad for a moment. '' I don't ever want to see someone else die like he did because of me.''

'' It's the same here.'' Momo said. She suddenly seemed to perk up for a moment, her sad face changing as she placed a smile across it. '' Enough of all this depressing shit. What the hell has happened to you guys since I moved away?'' She asked. Rin's grin grew wide as he threw an arm around his twins shoulders. the movement clearly caught Yukio off guard, forcing him to slouch just slightly from the small height difference between the two.

'' Well, a hell of a lot has gone down to be honest.'' Rin said.

'' Nii- san, let go.'' Yukio said, trying to pry his brothers arm off from around his shoulders. Momo couldn't help but smile brighter at it as she listened to Rins tirade of what they had been up to since the last time they had seen each other as children.


	3. Worry

A few days had passed since Momo had joined the exwires in the cram school.

So far the students were starting to warm up to her. Rin had taken it upon himself to introduce her to Shiemi one day when they were walking down the hallway together. Shiemi was happy to meet her, and the two quickly hit it off. Slowly but surely the rest of the class was starting to come around, and through that they began to learn what kind of meister she was shooting for when she passed the exorcists exam.

Like her father, Momo was also a tamer, but she could only summon one small cat demon that was more of a guard dog then a fighter. She preferred to fight with knives and swords because of this, which Rin found pretty interesting considering how she didn't appear to be anything like that. Bon had asked her a few times to show them just how good she was at being a Knight, but she quickly refused every time he asked. She didn't want someone to get hurt because of her way of fighting. It was a little different then that of a normal knight.

The day's seemed to pass by fast, and Rin began to notice little things about his old friend that he had never seen before.

She would disappear for long periods of time for no reason. Rin had watched her do it once during class of all things. While attending the high school, she had received a text on her phone. She had refused to show Rin what it was about, and had promptly excused herself from the room soon after. He didn't see her again until much later when he was heading towards the cram school. There was a look of sadness on her face as she took a seat at the desk directly in front of the one he and Shiemi shared. Rin had tried to ask her what the problem was, but when he asked she simply brushed him off, saying that it was absolutely nothing that he needed to worry about. Taking her word for it, he let the subject drop. However, it kept happening. It seemed to happen a total of three times before he had finally had enough of it. However, instead of going to her to ask, he went to his brother.

Ever since Momo had returned to their lives she had been spending an abundance of her time around Yukio. She would talk with him at the end of his class, and when ever she visited the dorm she would talk with him for what felt like hours while Rin would be working away in the kitchen with Ukobach to prepare dinner. If anyone aside from Momo herself knew what was going on, then it was his brother. So he kept that in mind as he arrived at the dorm room at the end of the day. He found Yukio sitting at his desk with the days work sitting before him. He was writing away at his homework to get it done as quickly as he could. Rin couldn't blame him on that. He had overheard himself that Yukio ha a chance of getting a call tonight for some help anyway. He shut the door behind him quietly as he slipped his shoes off to leave them by the door.

'' Hey.'' Rin called out, setting Kurikara on his bed before he took a seat there. Yukio turned in his chair to face Rin.

'' Is something wrong Nii-san?'' Yukio asked. '' You seem awfully quiet.'' He pointed out.

'' I'm fine.'' Rin said, lying right through his teeth. '' I just wanted to ask you something is all.'' He said. Yukio seemed taken aback by the statement. He saw his brother set his pen down as he turned in the chair to fully face him.

'' What do you need to ask me?'' Yukio asked.

'' It's about Momo.''Rin started. Yukio didn't seem to change in anyway, so he bet that his brother knew a little bit about what he was about to ask. '' Do you know why it is that she's been leaving classes for no reason?'' Rin asked. '' She just seemed to get up and walk out for no reason today, and she's done it two other times that I know I saw..... Do you know what's going on?'' At first Yukio didn't say anything, which told Rin that there was nothing to be said. Then he saw Yukio bite at his lip.

'' It's been about her father.'' Yukio said.

'' Her father?''

'' Precisely.'' Yukio said. '' There have been sightings all over True Cross Academy Town. When ever a sighting comes up, they've been calling her to tell her what happened. She's been leaving class to go investigate the sightings, and to see if she can find him.'' Yukio explained. '' Many of the times that she has left I have also been called out to the scene. That's why I'm a little behind on my school work.'' He explained, pointing to the homework on his desk.

'' Are you any closer to finding him?'' Rin asked. Yukio only shook his head no, and Rin let his own drop down.

'' We haven't had much luck, and what luck we have had always leads us to a dead end. It's like he just drops off the map. We don't know how he's getting around.'' Yukio explained.

'' You think you'll be able to find him?'' Rin asked.

'' I hope.'' Yukio said. '' It may not be much longer before we can't save her fathers soul anymore. For all we know, the man that was once Momo's father could already be dead.''

'' He can't be.'' Rin stated. '' If he was already dead them Momo wouldn't be fighting so hard to save him. She know's that he's still out there. She will find him.'' He said.

'' Maybe.'' Yukio mumbled. Something on the desk began to ring loudly as Yukio turned to see that it was his cellphone. He reached for the item to answer the call. '' Hello?'' Silence enveloped the room for a moment as someone spoke on the other line. Rin let his eyes drift towards the window for awhile as the silence grew heavily on his shoulders. He let his mind wander for a moment, but then he heard his brothers concerned voice pierce the silence.

'' What did you say?'' He heard Yukio ask. His eyes moved back to his brother to find the concern written across his face. What was going on? '' Right. I'll be there right away.'' Yukio hung up on the call as he stood from the chair. '' I need to go.'' He said, walking back towards the closet.

'' What's going on?'' Rin asked, his tail swishing with curiosity behind him. His hand reached back to grip the protective covering for Kurikara as he watched Yukio throw on his Exorcists jacket.

'' There's been another sighting at the girls dormitory's across campus.'' Yukio said. '' The same dorm where Momo is staying at.''

'' What, are you serious?'' Rin stood from the bed while gripping his weapon at his side.

'' There was a break in at the dorm. He was spotted running from Momo's dorm before he jumped out a window. They're pursuing him right now, and they want someone there to guard Momo in case he rounds back towards the dorms.'' Yukio explained.

'' Do they think that he's going after Momo?'' Rin asked. He saw Yukio strap on the casing for his guns, and he took the weapons out t check them. He took out the cartridge for the bullets, checking to make sure he had the proper ones inside before he put the back into their holsters.

'' They think that he might be.'' Yukio said. '' Stay here Rin.'' Yukio said, reaching for one of the keys on his belt as he went for the door.

'' No. I'm going with you.'' Rin said, walking towards the door with his sword in hand.

'' That's not a good idea Rin. It would be best if you stay here.'' Yukio said. There was something about the tone of his words that struck Rin. Yukio wasn't telling him something.

'' Why can't I go?'' Rin asked. Yukio looked him dead in the eye, and that's when he saw the worry in Yukio's own eyes.

'' There was a message left behind... The demon wants our friend dead.'' Yukio said.

'' What?''

 

\---

 

Against Yukio's wishes, Rin went along with his brother. He wanted to see for himself what had been left behind, and he was going to see it whether his brother wanted him to or not. He had to see it.

The girls dormitory was a good ways away from where their own dorm was, but with the help of one of Yukio's many magical keys, they were able to arrive sooner then if they had gone on foot. There were girls standing all around the building when they arrived. They were all talking in hushed voices as they looked up to the broken window that was up on the top floor. As they got closer they found a line of exorcists lined up around the building standing as guards to keep the girls from returning to the dorms. There was one person who they knew wasn't an exorcist standing by the door, and they quickly recognized that it was Momo. She was wearing a simple dress with a light blue jacket over it compared to the school uniform that she had been wearing before. Her long hair had been let down from the sloppy bun to hang down her back as she gazed up at the broken window above her head.

'' Momo.'' RIn called out, grabbing his friends attention. She looked over to them with worry in her emerald eyes. She looked scared in fact.

'' Are you alright Momo?'' Yukio asked, stepping up to her side.

'' I'm fine.'' She answered. '' I was speaking with Izumo about something during the break in, so I didn't see anything until I heard the window break.'' She explained.

'' You actually saw him?'' Rin asked. She shook her head.

'' It was my dad alright. I would recognize him from a mile away.'' She said. She glanced up at Yukio, grabbing his hand tightly in her own. '' Yukio, have they found him yet?'' She asked with worry in her eyes.

'' No.'' Yukio answered. '' There is a group of exorcists tracing him now. When they called me they said he was close to the science building for the academy. He's working his way through the town.'' He explained.

'' Then what are we waiting for?'' She asked, letting go of Yukio's hand. '' We've got to go find him.'' She turned to walk in the direction of the science building, but when she did Yukio reached out to grip at her wrist. She spun around to face him with her wrist still held tightly in her hands. '' Yukio, let go of me. I have to find my dad.'' She said, trying to pry her hand free.

'' Momo, listen to me.'' Yukio said. '' We can't let him see you.''

'' Why not?'' She said. '' If he sees me then maybe he'll be able to break free of the demons hold. He'll be able to fight it off.''

'' Momo, this demon made an attempt to find you once already.'' Yukio said. '' We can't let you go after him this time. We need to keep you safe in case he makes his way back here to find you.''

'' Yukio, what are you saying?'' Momo asked, pulling her wrist free of his hand.

'' There was a message in your room Momo. They rushed you out of the building before you could see it, but I was told what it says.'' Yukio said.

'' Then what does it say?'' She asked in a demanding voice.

'' It read ' I will find her, and I will end her.' Momo, you're not safe anymore.'' Yukio said. Momo's eyes were wide as she glanced up towards the building she lived in.

'' I want to see it for myself.'' She said.

'' Momo, that may not be a good idea.'' Rin stated. She turned to face him with anger in her eyes.

'' I don't care!'' She snapped.'' I want to see it for myself.'' She said. Rin turned to Yukio to see what he was going to do. He thought for sure that his brother was going to hold his ground, and it looked like he was about to do so, but then there was a shout from behind.

'' LOOK OUT!''

The twins looked above where they were standing to find a dark figure standing on the building above their heads. His eyes were glowing red, and he as grinning at them. Without any warning, the man jumped from the edge of the building towards where they were.

'' GET DOWN!'' Yukio grabbed Momo by the arms as he pulled her back, while Rin dove in the other direction to hit the ground hard. When he turned onto his back he found a man standing where the group of three had been standing, and his head was turned up towards where his brother was standing with Momo.

'' Hello there little one.'' he said, his voice sounding demonic.


	4. He's My Father

'' Hello there little one.'' He said. The demon had been crouching on the ground as he glared up at them. He pushed to a stand, his eyes flashing red as he grinned wildly. Momo could do nothing but stare at the face of her father as she clung onto Yukio's arm.

'' Momo, get behind me.'' Yukio spoke, shoving her behind his back. She did as told, but was unable to draw her eyes away from her father, or the thing that was using her fathers body. She could see Rin laying on the ground just behind the demon, and he looked just as shocked as she felt at the moment.

'' It's nice to see my lovely daughter after so long.'' He said in a mocking tone. Momo was completely speechless when she heard him speak. While it was her fathers voice, at the same time it wasn't. She wanted to see her real father, not this demon dwelling inside him. She backed away from him to stand further behind Yukio, afraid of what he could do to her. Out of instinct, she felt herself reaching for the slip of paper hiding in her jacket pocket to summon her cat familiar. Tamon would be able to protect her if it came to that, but she prayed that it never got that far.

'' I must say, you've grown some since last we met.'' He added. '' In fact, your hair has to have doubled in length since then. How are your wounds healing up my dear?'' He asked. Momo's hand lifted to her arm, gripping at it tightly as the demon watched her. She saw movement just behind him, and then she noticed Rin pushing himself to a stand. He was holding his sword out, ready to pull it free of its scabbard at a moments notice. That's when she also saw Yukio reach for one of his guns, bringing it out to point at the demon. Momo felt a jolt in her heart at seeing a gun pointed at her father, and she almost reached out to take the weapon out of Yukio's hands. She managed to hold herself back from it. Looking around herself, she found that there were exorcists surrounding them in a large circle. Many of them had their weapons drawn, and summoning papers at the ready for if the demon decided to pull something.

'' Don't make a move!'' Yukio ordered.

'' What are you going to do about it exorcist?'' The demon asked. He took a step towards them, and when he did Yukio threw his arm out to keep Momo behind him. '' You going to shoot me with that pathetic weapon? You shouldn't forget that it you shoot me you're killing her real father as well. The man held deep inside at the moment.'' The demon said. Momo took a step forward to gaze at the demon.

'' Let my father go you vile demon!'' She yelled. '' What the hell do you want with him in the first place!?'' She demanded.

'' It's pretty simple actually.'' He said, taking another step towards him. She shied back again at the movement. '' All the other demons down bellow have been getting all riled up lately. Word spread down below of what happened up here recently about that boy.'' He said, turning to point at Rin. '' I've been thinking more and more on it, and I have decided that all of it is just gossip, and what they're saying won't ever come to be. So I've decided to go against what they wish of me to do, and have some fun.'' He said. '' That fun starts with this man, forcing him to kill his only daughter.'' He stated. '' And from there I will spread out, and keep taking more and more lives. You'll never see me coming.'' He said.

'' You're a monster.'' Momo whispered.

'' Am I? Or is your father the real monster?'' He asked. '' Your old man was willing to let me posses him when I showed up. He was so terrified to find out that the spawn of Satan walked among them that he believed the only way to stop him was to get my help to end him. And I know that said spawn is here with us now..... In fact, they both are.'' The demon said. Momo held the paper up before her, gazing at the circle drawn on it as she began to mumble under her breath.

_'' I call upon the creature that dwells in the shadows of the night, eyes a glow with yellow light.''_

'' IT'S ABOUT TIME I GRANTED THIS MAN'S WISH FOR LETTING ME IN!'' The demon shouted, and then he dashed forward. By then Momo's prayer had been answered, and a poof of smoke filled their eyes. Both she and Yukio took a few steps back as a creature that stood at almost twice their height appeared before them. To the twins, the creature looked much like Kuro did, except this one was completely black, and his eyes were a deep red. He was snarling at the demon, but made no move to attack it.

'' Well well well, it appears that you're just as good as he made you out to be.'' He said. '' But are you really going to attack me with your familiar? Remember, you hurt me, you hurt your father. Do you really want to risk getting your old man hurt?'' The demon asked.

'' I....'' Momo took a step towards her familiar, laying her hand in its side to grab the creatures attention. It looked to her with those red eyes, but without the hate he had looked at the demon with.

'' Momo, let us take care of this.'' Yukio said, turning to face her. '' There are plenty of ways that he can be saved. You need to get out of here.'' He said.

'' No, he's my father Yukio. I can't leave him this time.'' Momo argued.

'' You have to. He's made it pretty clear how much he wants to kill you. You need to get to safety.'' Yukio said, popping the bullet cartridge out of his gun for a second. The sedatives were still there, but he wasn't sure if they would help. For demons, they didn't always work.

'' He wants to kill you and Rin to.'' She argued. '' Please, Yukio, let me stay.'' She begged.

'' Yeah Yukio, let my little girl stay.'' The demon said. '' After all, she is my little girl.'' He said with a smile.

'' Momo, please leave now.'' Yukio demanded.

'' No, stay!'' The demon demanded.

'' Shut the hell up!'' Blue flames jumped to life behind the demon as Rin unsheathed Kurikara to bear. '' She's not your daughter. The man you possessed claims that right. Let him go!'' Rin demanded, pointing the tip of his blade at the demon. He turned to face Rin with a grin.

'' Spawn..... You should know better then to point a blade at your own kind.'' The demon said.

'' I'm not like you.'' Rin said. '' I know right from wrong, and what you're doing is wrong.''

'' Is it now? The demon smiled for a moment, and then it turned to a snarl. '' What do you know about right from wrong?'' He demanded. Rin looked past the demons shoulders to see Yukio trying to get Momo to leave. He wasn't being very successful. She was still standing there beside her familiar who was waiting patiently for an order. He had to get her out of here now, before this turned into a fire fight. He had to act fast, so he pulled the sword close to his body again as he took a step forward.

'' You said you wanted to fight me, to end me right?'' Rin asked.

'' That's what he wants.'' He said. '' But what will that do. I want her dead to. Even if you sacrifice yourself for her I'll still go after her.'' the demon said. '' It's your choice, spawn.'' He said.

'' That's not my name!'' Rin snapped. He sheathed the blade, and when he did he dashed forward. '' My name is Rin Okumura!'' He landed a hard punch to the demon, throwing him back into the nearby building. Rin then dashed towards where his brother was still standing with Momo.

'' We need to get you out of here Momo.'' Rin said.

'' I'm not leaving. He's my father!'' She snapped.

'' Momo, you don't have a choice.'' Yukio said. '' You'll die if you stay here.'' He turned to face Rin. '' Rin take her back to the dorms. Keep her safe there, and don't let her out of your sight.'' Yukio said.

'' What are you going to do?'' Rin asked. He saw Yukio raise his guns up, and he flicked the safety off. '' Crap.'' Rin whispered.

'' Keep her safe. We'll do our best to take him prisoner. It may be the only chance we have of saving him now.'' Yukio said.

'' Right. I'll keep her safe, I promise.'' Rin said. '' Make sure you get him.'' Rin added as he turned to grab Momo's arm. '' Come on, lets get out of here.'' Rin said.

'' Rin let go of me!'' Momo tried to shout. Her familiar shrunk down to a much smaller size when he noticed his master walking away, and he began to follow her. '' Rin!''

'' Momo, he will kill you.'' Rin said. '' We can't loose you again.'' Momo felt her heart jump when he said that. They couldn't loose her again? Did that mean both him and Yukio? She stopped fighting Rin's grip as she let him pull her along towards their own dorm. She glanced back over her shoulder for one second to find Yukio standing there. His gun was raised to shoot at the demon. She turned her head back as she heard three shots ring out in the air.

 

\---

 

 Momo sat against the wall on Rins bed. Her knees were drawn to her chest, and her head resting on them as she gazed down at the dark colored sheets. She hadn't moved from that spot for the last hour, and it was making Rin just a little worried about her. He had been standing guard at the door ever since they arrived with help from both Kuro and Momo's familiar Tamon. The two cat Sidhe's hadn't changed into their larger forms, but they did stand at the ready to do so at any time.

As time seemed to stretch on longer and longer, Rin began to worry. The sun had set already set by now, and there had been no word from Yukio or anyone on whether they had managed to get Momo's father into custody. He was hoping that his brother had just forgotten to call him, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that it wasn't the case. Yukio was still out there somewhere, and whether he was hurt or not was a question that he couldn't answer.

Rin glanced back at Momo, watching as she pulled the jacket further down on her arms to hide her hands, and she reached up to pull up the hood. Her hair and all was hidden by the light blue cloth. She was clearly not happy about it, but Rin knew it was for the best. He had wanted to see the message left behind so badly, and he wanted to help his brother catch the demon infesting her fathers body. However, when he had seen just how serious the demon was about killing both her and himself, he knew there was no arguing. He had to keep her safe. If he lost her again, this time for good, he didn't think that he could bare to live with it.

'' My father must be dead.'' He heard Momo whisper. Rin looked back towards Momo again, his eyes wide with surprise at her words. How could she think such a thing? '' He was scared when he found out about you, I'll admit that. Even I was a little scared, but there was no way he would ever let a demon in because of it. He must be dead.'' She whispered. Rin felt his heart well up for her. She was thinking just like he used to.

'' Your father's not dead.'' Rin said. '' I believe that he's fighting harder then you realize.''

'' How do you know?'' She asked, raising her head to look at Rin. A few strands of her black hair escaped her hood when she looked up.

'' Well....'' Rin stepped towards the bed, taking a seat on the edge of it. '' He could've attacked you right there when he showed up. There may be a reason why he didn't do that.'' He stated.

'' Yeah, its called both you and Yukio were holding weapons out at him, including all those other exorcists that were there.'' She mumbled.

'' Maybe.'' Rin said. He reached a hand out to her, setting it on her knee. The material of her dress felt soft to the touch, and he examined the lovely floral pattern as he spoke. '' Or maybe he was fighting the hold the demon had on him. It may be possible that he's the reason he didn't attack us, or you.'' Rin said.

'' If that was the case, then when I left there may have been nothing stopping the demon from taking full control again.'' Momo muttered.

'' We will get your dad back Momo. I promise you.'' Rin said. Momo let on a soft smile as she looked back down to the sheets. It looked like she was about to speak again, but the sound of the door banging caught her off guard. Rin jumped off the bed as he held his sword out again. He didn't unsheathe it yet, waiting to see what was on the other side of the door first. He noted that both Kuro and Tamon weren't growling at the door, which told Rin that who ever was on the other side was someone that they knew. So Rin reached out to grab the door handle. He opened the door up, and his eyes went wide in shock when he saw the figure just barely standing on the other side.

'' Yukio.''


	5. Escaped

'' Yukio.''

Rin was just staring out the door to his room, gazing at his brother who was barely standing on his own. He was holding himself up with one arm against the wall, while the other was wrapped tightly around his midsection. He was breathing unevenly as he tried to take a step forward. Yukio only managed to stumble, and Rin had to catch him before he could fall forward. When he caught his brother he noticed that he was trembling just enough for him to notice. What ever was hurting his brother had to be pretty painful. He never showed weakness.

'' Whoa. What the hell happened to you?'' Rin asked. Yukio didn't answer him at first, he just seemed to try and push his way past Rin. However, he was still having trouble walking, so Rin gave him help to reach his bed. He went to move one of his brothers arms over his shoulders, but as he did he heard a sharp gasp from Yukio, so he quickly stopped his movements. '' What the hell did you do?'' Rin demanded.

'' We...... We were tracking the demon.'' Yukio got out while still fighting for air. '' He led us into a trap.'' Rin heard Momo shoot off his bed as she rushed to Yukio's side. He saw her look him over quickly with those emerald pools, and the worry that showed in them was overflowing.

'' You broke your ribs.'' She insisted, gripping his shoulder tightly to help keep him upright. '' How the hell are you still standing?''

'' The trap...... Three exorcists were killed.'' Yukio said. Those words seemed to show the two exwires just how bad the situation really was. Rin could remember there being a horde of exorcists there with his brother when he had taken Momo to safety, yet even they couldn't capture the demon hidden in her fathers body. How the hell were they going to catch this guy? Momo's eyes widened in shock as she glanced up towards Rin. His own eyes were filled with shock as well, but the worry there seemed to mask it after a moment as he glanced towards his brothers bed.

'' Momo, help me get him on the bed.'' He said, turning towards the bed.

'' Right.'' Momo kept her hand on Yukio's shoulder as she and Rin lead him towards the bed. Yukio was making pained sounds as they moved, but he was pushing through it like it was nothing.

'' The trap..... He lead us into a nest of ghoul's..... Some pretty powerful ghouls.'' Yukio said with pain in his voice. Rin and Momo maneuvered him around to have him lay back on the bed. His eyes scrunched in pain when he did so, but it appeared to help him to breath in the end. '' One of them flung me into a pillar, but I didn't get a temtaint from it..... We weren't able to trap him... He got away.'' Yukio said in a disappointed voice. '' We tried everything we thought would work, but everything we threw at him wouldn't work.'' He explained. Rin saw a look of sadness fall over Momo's face, but she pushed it back a moment later as she turned towards Rin.

'' Rin, where is your first aid kit. If Yukio has broken ribs then it would be best it we wrap them now to help them heal.'' She said. He knew what she was actually trying to do. She was trying to find a task to distract her from what was really going on. So he didn't deny her this.

'' It's in the kitchen. Ukobach should be able to help you find it if you can't.'' Rin said.

'' Right. I'll be back.'' Momo pushed to her feet, and a moment later she was gone. Rin waited until the footsteps in the hallway had fallen silent before he dared to ask his brother anything.

'' Yukio, what the hell happened back there. You're not telling us everything.'' Rin said. He saw Yukio's eyes shut for a moment as he tried to take a deep breath. That didn't appear to go well with him, but he still managed to hold himself together. He opened his eyes again after a moment, and he looked directly into Rin's eyes.

'' When we were chasing her father, one of the Knights managed to land a hit on him.'' Yukio said.

'' Ok then, what does that mean?'' Rin asked.

'' What I fear is that when we exorcise the demon for good, the man that use to be Momo's father will be dead.'' Yukio said. '' The knight managed to hit him dead center in the chest. I'm worried that if we try to save him we may just end up killing him.'' He explained. Rin let the silence fall on them once again. Was he serious?

'' Well then, are you still going to try to save him?'' Rin asked.

'' All the other exorcists said they want to keep trying because many of them have pasts with him, but others have already given up on that. Hence why he got stabbed. At this point, there may be no other way to get the demon unless we want to kill him to.'' Yukio said. The seriousness of the situation seemed to grow even more as Rin took a step back. He fell into a nearby chair, bowing his head forward.

'' We have to try and save her father Yukio.'' Rin said. '' She doesn't deserve a life like ours. She doesn't have any other family left, her father is all she has.''

'' You know that just as well as I do. I want to save her father for the same reason, but if it can't be done then we need to face the facts.'' Yukio said.

'' I know.'' Rin whispered. '' But I don't want to make her suffer alone.'' Rin said. Yukio sighed, letting his eyes shut.

'' I know.'' He whispered back. Silence held them there for what felt like forever before the door to their room opened up as Momo let herself inside. She was holding a white box with a red cross on it to her chest.

'' I found the first aid kit.'' She said, brushing a few loose strands of hair out of her eyes as she approached the bed. Rin remained silent as he watched Momo pull out a long ace bandage before she turned to the bed. Yukio was already struggling to get up to a sitting position, so she reached out to help him up. Rin abruptly stood from the chair he was sitting in as he began to move towards the door. When he passed his bed he reached out to grab Kurikara as he threw it over his shoulder.

'' I'll be back.'' Rin said.

'' Where are you going Nii-san?'' Yukio asked.

'' I need to get some fresh air.'' Rin said, opening up the door a moment later. '' I'll be back in a few.'' He said, and with that he opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Momo and Yukio were left alone in the small dorm room with the sound of Rin's echoing footsteps outside the door.

'' What's gotten into him?'' Momo muttered. She saw that Yukio was struggling to get his exorcists jacket off, so she reached out to give him a hand.

'' Don't worry about it.'' Yukio said. '' I'll talk to him when we're done here.'' He said.

'' Are you sure. If your ribs are as bad as they seem then you should rest.'' Momo warned.

'' It's alright.'' Yukio assured. '' Rin just needs some time.'' Yukio knew that his brother wouldn't let this go. Maybe a good talking to when he was done here would help to snap him back to reality some. At least he hoped that it would.

 

\---

 

Rin stood with his back to the cement wall of the old boys dormitory. His head was tilted back to gaze up at the ever darkening sky above him. The colors all seemed to blend so beautifully in the sunset, making him feel calm compared to how he had felt when talking with his brother. The urge to punch a wall was still there at he back of his mind, and he knew that if he let it out then his flames would go to, and he was still trying to learn how to control those. While he was making progress with the candles, he knew that he was still a ways away from having complete and utter control over the flames.

As he gazed at the sky he began to let his mind wander on everything that was happening. Momo's father was possessed by a demon who wanted to kill a lot of people, but for some reason he wanted her dead the most. What he couldn't understand was the reason for the demons motives. He could understand if maybe the demon wanted to kill himself because he was Satan's son, but to kill an innocent girl.... He just couldn't understand it. He wanted to keep Momo safe from this demon, but at the same time he wanted to find a way to save her father. Yukio had said that there may be no other way but to kill him, and Rin was starting to believe him. However, he still felt that there was another way around this whole mess. There just had to be a way to save the man, and if there wasn't then Momo was going to loose the last of her family.

He could remember when they were young how Momo said that she had lost her mother when she was just a baby. She used to carry a photo of the lady in her pocket. She was almost a complete replica of her, and she was just as beautiful as Momo is now. Her father didn't look anything like her, and all the two of them had in common were those bright emerald eyes that she had. He was all she had left, and if he died then there was no way Momo would ever be the same loving girl they knew. She would turn to revenge, and she would never give up. She would never be the same again.

'' Is this what you want you bastard?'' Rin whispered as he pushed away from the wall. He took a few steps away from it, the anger starting to boil over no matter how hard he fought it. '' You want to torture an innocent girl for no reason. Well let me tell you, she will never give in.'' Rin felt his anger push over the edge, as he turned and threw his fist out into the wall. He punched it hard enough to make a dent, but there were no cracks running through the concrete.

'' IF YOU WANT TO KILL SOMEONE THEN KILL ME!'' Rin screamed. He was breathing harshly as he pulled his fist away from the wall. His knuckles were bleeding, but he could already see that they were healing. They had already stopped bleeding, and the skin appeared to be knitting itself back together.

'' Ni-san.'' Rin jumped at the voice, and he turned around to start swinging before he saw a flash of light of a set of glasses. He stopped mid swing with his hand hovering near his head as he stared at his brother.

'' Yukio.... Don't scare me like that.'' Rin said.

'' Ni-san, your flames are out again.'' Yukio warned with no emotion behind his voice. Rin took a quick look at himself and realized that his brother was telling the truth. '' Crap.'' Rin muttered as he tried patting down his body to help extinguish the flames. Rin managed it after a moment, and when he did he took a quick breath.

'' Where's Momo?'' Rin asked.

'' She's still up in our room. I think she said she was going to return the first aid kid when I came out here.'' Yukio explained.

'' Ok.'' He glanced back at the building for a moment, finding the dent where his fist had hit the wall.

'' You can't let your anger get the best of you Ni-san.'' Yukio warned.

'' I know, stop nagging me.'' RIn said. '' Why did you come out here anyway?'' Rin asked.

'' To make sure you didn't do something stupid.'' Yukio said. Rin glared at him for a moment, but then he let it go. '' You're not acting like yourself.'' He commented.

'' Well would you if you were worried about loosing your friend, or your family?'' Rin asked, glaring at Yukio for a moment.

'' No, I wouldn't.'' Yukio said.

'' Right.'' Rin turned back towards the doors. '' I'm heading back in, you coming or what?'' He asked over his shoulders.

'' Yeah.'' Yukio answered, following behind Rin as the two entered the front doors.

However, they missed the pair of red eyes gazing down at them from their bedroom window.


	6. Hostage

Momo could see the brothers through one of the windows that she had passed by while walking back towards the kitchen area of the dorms. The two were starting to make their way back inside, so she wanted to get this over with before they made it back up to this floor. So with the med kit in hand, she turned into the kitchen area.

When she arrived she could see Ukobach sitting near the stove with a pot simmering away there. She could bet that it was something that was going into the next meal for the brothers, and at this rate probably her as well. She was pretty hungry herself, and with the situation at hand there was a chance that she would be staying with the brothers under Yukio's protection until her father was caught. Not that she minded that at all. She was great friends with Rin, and in Yukio's case she found that she felt more then just a friendship with him. She would never tell anyone, not even Rin, but she had her own little crush for the younger twin. She had known him much more then she had Rin when they were kids, and she had known about him wanting to become an exorcist just before she had moved away. It was half the reason she wanted to become one as well. She wanted to be able to see Yukio again, and she had believed that becoming an exorcist was one of her best options. However, she still had her secret desires for wanting to become one, desires that would never meet the light of day as long as she was alive.

Ukobach greeted her as she walked into the kitchen with the kit in her hand.

'' Hello yourself. What you're cooking smells delicious.'' She commented as she tried to reach for the shelf that the kit had come from.

'' Yes, that is such a devine scent you've created.'' A deep voice spoke from behind her. Momo's eyes went wide at the sound of the voice as the first aid kit fell away from her fingertips. She spun around as the box opened up, all the contents spilling onto the floor, to face none other then her father. He was standing there with a sadistic grin on his face.

'' How the hell did you find me?'' She asked, backing into the counter behind her. She silently tried to reach out for Tamon to help her, but her familiar may not be able to reach her in time.

'' That Yukio boy, he never noticed me following him back here when he was given orders to watch over you.'' He said. '' Did he tell you how I killed at least three of his comrades to get to you?'' He asked.

'' You're a demon.'' She whispered as she began to reach into her pocket. She didn't have her true sword with her now, but she did have one of the knives she often fights with.

'' I don't think so.'' One moment the demon was feet away from her, the next he was right before her with his hand held out. She felt him grab at her wrist, his other hand wrenching the blade free of her hand. Momo reached out to smack him, but he brought the blade up and left a deep gash in her arm. She cried out in pain, and she fell back into the counter. Her arm shot out for purchase of something to keep her upright, but all she managed to do was knock many cooking items over as she fell to the ground. '' Why are you down there sweety? You shouldn't be on the floor.'' The demon said mockingly. He grabbed Momo by her hair, and the next thing she knew he was throwing her out of the kitchen and into the room where all the tables were at. She hit the side of one of the tables with her head as she fell, and blood began to roll down her temples as she tried to push up.

'' You're not going to get away with this.'' She whispered. The demon was on top of her now, and his hand was reaching out to wrap around her throat. He lifted her up off the ground by her neck, and he held her against the wall high enough in the air that she couldn't touch the floor.

'' I believe that I will. Those pathetic spawns will never find you in time.'' He said.

Momo's eyes grew wide with fear, and with the last of her breath that she had, she let out a terrified scream.

It wasn't loud, but it got the job done.

 

\---

 

Rin and Yukio had been making their way up the stairs in silence when the sound of a terrified scream filled their ears.

'' What the hell?'' Rin mumbled.

'' That was Momo.'' Yukio said. Rin saw his brothers hand move to grab at his guns, and then he took off up the stairs.

'' Yukio, wait up.'' Rin yelled, quickly chasing after his brother. They reached the floor that their dorm room was on, and Rin caught sight of Yukio slowly making his way towards the kitchen. That's when he caught the sound of someone speaking. It was pretty soft, but the noise was there. The voice was also a males voice, and Rin had a sneaking suspicion that he knew who it was in there. That's when he heard the sound of someone choking, and his heart dropped when he realized that it was Momo, who was desperately trying to breath. What the hell was he doing to her?

Yukio turned to face Rin for a split second, and he saw him motion to stay behind and wait. Like hell was he going to wait. Momo was in trouble, and she needed help now.

'' Maybe.... Maybe I should just kill you now. You know, leave your body splayed out for those twins to find here. Would you like that?'' Rin heard the voice say. Rin felt anger boil over as he began to reach back to grab kurikara. '' Yes, I think that would be a splendid option.'' There was silence for a second, and then Rin saw his brother sin around from where he had peered around the corner.

'' GET DOWN!'' Yukio shouted, grabbing Rin as the two of them went down onto the floor. A second later a loud sound filled their ears, and the lights above their heads blew out of their sockets which plunged them into darkness.

'' Get off!'' Rin snapped, pushing his brother back. He could barely see anything, but he was able to see what had happened to the wall where he had been standing. The entire thing was just gone. All that was left of that section of wall was a few smoldering pieces of wood, and ash that were strewn across the floor. Then his eyes caught sight of the figure that was standing on the other side of the hole that had been created, and Rin felt the anger build further at the sight of the demon. '' You.'' He seethed.

'' I knew you boys would come.'' The demon said. Rin's eyes drifted down to find Momo laying on the ground. She wasn't moving at all, and her eyes were shut to the world. Rin went to draw his sword to attack the demon, but his brother beat him to it when he drew his gun to fire. He saw two of the three shots land in the mans chest, while the demon managed to catch the third in his hand. He appeared to be examining it as Rin pushed to a stand.

'' You really aren't that bright are you?'' The demon asked. He held up the bullet, and now Rin was able to see that it was one of many tranquilizer bullets that his brother kept in stock for such reasons as this. '' I'm not amused. You didn't learn that these still don't work.'' He said, throwing the bullet in their direction. It landed at Yukio's feet with a small clank, but it didn't appear to faze him. '' Well then, since the two of you are here, I may as well do one of the things I came here for.'' He said as his fingertips grew into spikes. '' I wonder, How easily does the son of Satan die?'' He muttered with a sadistic grin. Rin's anger blew up, and his flames burst out from his body as he drew kurikara to bear.

'' You bastard!'' Rin yelled as he ran past his brother to get to the demon.

'' I wouldn't do that.'' When Rin went to swipe his sword down onto the man, the demon's hand stretched out with its claws raised. Rin's attacked missed by a mere inch, and when it did the demon took the chance to rake his claws up Rin's arm. Blood blossomed on his arm as Rin cried out in pain. His healing ability was already starting to work to fix the wound, but it was taking its grand old time. The wounds were still open when the demon came up for another attack. Rin wasn't able to block this one, so instead he let his flames stretch out from his body in a blaze that seemed to burn everything around him. The demon recoiled at the sight of the flames, backing away by a few feet before Rin let the blue flames die down to just around his body once more.

'' You've got some control over those boy.'' He commented. '' But I must ask, does your twin have the same ability?'' The demon rounded to find Yukio, who had been trying to rouse Momo to get her away from the fight. He was currently kneeling by their friend with one hand on her shoulder and the other holding his gun. '' I'm a curious demon after all. I just want to know if you're the same as him.'' He said, and then he was running at Yukio.

'' NO!'' Rin darted at the demon despite the pain in his body from his injuries. He could hear Yukio trying desperately to shoot the demon with the last of the tranquilizers, but they weren't making any difference. It wasn't long before Rin heard the silent click of an empty clip as his brother finally ran out of tranquilizers. He saw Yukio trying to get the reloadable pack to go into the gun, but it appeared to be jammed. It wouldn't pop in like it was supposed to. The demon was less then two feet away from him now, and in an attempt to protect his friend he threw his body overtop of hers as he waited for what he knew was to come. Rin knew he wouldn't reach his brother in time, and he couldn't control his flames enough to shoot them out at the demon without hurting his brother. There was nothing he could do, and he watched as the clawed hand descended towards his little brothers body.

However, a flash of black filled his eyes, and then a loud scream filled Rin's ears. This scream wasn't his brothers, and it couldn't be Momo's because she was still unconscious. That's when Rin realized that the black thing that he had seen was actually a cat, and it was his familiar.

'' Kuro.'' Rin saw Kuro land on the ground beside Yukio and Momo, and he was lifting his paw to whack at his brothers face. He could see that the demon's claws had managed to leave three shallow cuts on his brother cheek, but there was o other injury that he could see. Kuro's whacking had managed to grab Yukio's attention, and he looked back up from where he had looked away from the scene before him.

'' You OK?'' Rin asked, running to his brothers side.

'' I'm fine.'' Yukio said. He pushed up to be able to lean against the wall. He could see the demon laying on the ground groaning in pain. It wouldn't be long before he was up again. '' Ni-san, you need to take Momo and get out of here.'' Yukio said.

'' I will, but you're going with us.'' Rin said, already moving to grab onto Momo. She groaned a little as Rin lifted her into his arms, and when he looked down he saw her emerald eyes open up just by a crack.

'' Rin?'' She whispered.

'' It's going to be OK Momo, you're going to be OK.'' Rin said.

'' Ni-san.'' Yukio grabbed Rin's hand, and he shoved a small metal item into it. Rin, unsure of what it was, held the item up to see for himself what his brother had given him. He found the item to be one of the many magical keys that he owned, one that he had seen him use before.

'' No, I'm not leaving you here.'' Rin said.

'' There's no time Rin. You need to get her out of here.'' Yukio said. '' I'll hold him off as long as I can. Please, just get her away from here.'' Yukio begged.

'' I'm not leaving you here Yukio. You're hurt enough, you said he killed three exorcists.... He'll kill you.'' RIn said. The demon pushed up to a sitting position as he gazed back at them.

'' That dumb cat can't protect you forever.''

_**Rin, he won't stop until your friend is dead.** _

He heard Kuro say.

'' Take her and run already.'' Yukio said, bracing himself against the wall as he pushed to a stand. He reached to take the second gun in his holster, the other one laying on the floor with the clip still jammed inside. '' I'll hold him off..... I won't let him hurt her again.'' Yukio's words seemed to strike Rin in the chest as he to stood from the floor.

_**I will help Yukio as much as I can. Get out of here Rin.** _

Kuro grew to his larger size as he stood beside Yukio. The cat demon growled angrily at the other demon before them as he began to push to his feet.

'' Rin.'' Yukio called out as Rin began to leave the room. He turned with Momo still held tightly in his arms. '' If I don't come out of this alive, you need to keep her safe.'' Yukio said.

'' You're going to come back alive.'' Rin said. '' You're to stubborn to die.'' With that Rin turned the corner and he began to Run.

'' YOU WON'T GET FAR!'' The demon yelled, and then he turned to run after Rin. When he did Kuro leaped at the demon while Yukio fired off two shots in the demon's direction. Rin could hear the entire thing going on behind him as he ran to the closest room with the key in hand.

'' Where are we going?'' He heard Momo muttered. Her eyes were closed, but he could hear it in her voice that she was worried.

'' It's going to be ok.'' Rin said, turning towards the door with the key in hand. '' He's not going to hurt you again.'' Rin stuck the key into the door, and he reached to open it. Just as his hand closed around the handle the floor underneath him began to shake. Then there was a cry of pain from the kitchen that sounded like Kuro. A flash of orange followed a moment later, and when it did a black figure flew back into the wall across from Rin, but further down the hall. He watched in horror as his little brothers body fell limply against the ground. The gun had slipped from his hands, but he could already see him struggling to get his hands on it again. Another figure stepped out into the hallway, and Rin knew who it was. He had no time left. He threw the door open in front of him, wrenching the key out of the lock as he ran through. He could hear footsteps gaining on him, but for the demon it was already too late. Rin shut the door as quickly as he could as he fell back on the walkway that lead towards the supply shop that Shiemi lived at.

What haunted RIn the most now was the fact that now his brother was trapped with the demon, and he had no way to get back to him in time.

'' Dammit Yukio.'' Rin whispered.


	7. Truth's Be Told

'' NO!'' Yukio looked up from where he was still laying on the floor to see the demon kick in the door that his brother and Momo had just disappeared through. He was angry, maybe even past that if it was possible. '' DAMMIT!'' He heard the demon curse.

'' Thank god.... She got away.'' Yukio whispered. The demon rounded on her again, and when he did Yukio saw the anger behind those red eyes. He knew that he was in trouble, and he had an idea of what was about to happen to him. He tried to push up to get to his gun, but as he did he found that the demon was already on top of him. How had he moved so fast?

'' I don't think so!'' The demon yelled. He kicked his leg out, landing a blow straight into his stomach. Yukio doubled over on himself, all the breath knocked from his lungs. He tried to breath again as he began to push up, but the demon had other plans on his mind. He gripped his arm tightly in his hands, his wrist feeling like it was going to break under the pressure. The demon lifted Yukio up into the air by his arm, and a moment later he threw the young exorcist back into the sitting area of the kitchen. He slammed into one of the tables hard, quickly rolling off the other side onto the floor a moment later. All the air in Yukio's lungs had been forced out, and he found himself gasping for breath as he tried to push himself up again.

'' I won't kill you spawn.... Not yet.'' The demon approached Yukio, stepping past where an unconscious Kuro now lay. He had managed to knock him out with the last blast that had sent him flying into the wall. The demon knelt beside Yukio, his hand shooting out to wrap around his throat. His airway was cut off, and Yukio found himself gasping for air. '' You're going to wish you were dead when I'm through with you.'' He said. He lifted Yukio up off the floor, and he threw him into the wall. Yukio felt his head smack off the wall, and then he was plunged into darkness.

 

\---

 

Shiemi had been manning the counter of her mothers shop that night. Her mother had needed to step out for awhile, but Shiemi didn't mind. However, what was worrying her was the radio broadcast that she was listening to.

She had caught word of what had happened at the academy's girls dormitory. She knew that both Izumo and Momo where there when it had happened. She knew that the two of them hadn't been involved in the attack, but she was worried that the two of them may be hurt. More and more bulletins were coming in over the radio as she listened. What ever demon was causing this trouble was making its way across town, and it looked like it was heading straight towards her home. She was worried that the demon was going to find her here, but she had to keep her hope up. Her house was protected, so he shouldn't be able to get in.... Right?

A knock on the door came after a moment, and when it did she turned back to the door.

'' Come in.'' Shiemi called out. She heard the door open, but she wasn't expecting it to push open fast enough to bang off the wall. She jumped where she was sitting, her eyes watching as a figure walked inside carrying something. It didn't take her long to find out that this figure was Rin, and he was carrying Momo.

'' Rin?'' Shiemi pushed up to her feet as her eyes scanned over her friends. That's when she noticed the blood on their clothing. '' What happened to you two? You're covered in blood.'' Shiemi said, rushing to her friends side.

'' The demon.'' Rin said. '' He's the one who's been attacking everyone all night. Haven't you heard it over the radio?'' Rin asked, gesturing to the small item sitting at the desk Shiemi had been sitting at moments ago.

'' I had heard about the attack at the dorm.... but I didn't think it was this bad.'' She said.

'' This wasn't from her dorm.'' Rin said. '' She was attacked at our own. Yukio brought her there for safety, but the demon followed us there...... He attacked her.'' Rin said.

'' Quickly, bring her inside. I'll find the first aid kit. Those wounds are pretty bad.'' Shiemi said, rushing Rin towards the door that led into her house. Rin followed behind her closely, still clutching Momo tightly to his body. She had fallen unconscious once more shortly after their quick escape. He was still worried about his brother, but he knew that now wasn't the time for that. He had to make sure Momo was alright first.

'' Um... Rin?'' Shiemi's soft voice spoke up.

'' What is it?'' Rin asked. She turned to face him, and he could see the worried look in her eyes. He knew what question was coming.

'' Where has Yukio gone off to?'' She asked. Rin had to bite his tongue for a moment before he answered her. He really didn't want to do this.

'' He stayed behind to get us out..... I don't know where he is now.'' Rin said. Shiemi's eyes grew wide with worry and fear flashing in them. '' He was fighting the demon off last I saw, but just as I jumped through the door I saw the demon chuck him into the wall as if he weighed nothing.'' Rin explained. Shiemi's face grew to one of horror as she let her gaze drop to the floor.

'' He's in danger.'' She whispered.

'' I have no doubt about it, but he told me to keep her safe.'' Rin said. '' I'm going to do that. After seeing what the demon is capable of, I know he won't stop until she is dead and out of the picture...... I won't let the demon hurt her again.'' Rin said.

'' I understand.'' Shiemi said with a heavy heart. '' There is a bed in here that you can lay her in. I'll go fetch the med kit.'' Shiemi explained as she took off into another room. Rin quietly pulled the sliding door open, and he found the small futon laying on the ground. He pushed the heavy covers back a little ways before laying her down on the plush. He took his own look at all of her injuries.

There was a large gash in her arm that was still bleeding slowly, and the gash in her head had already started to scab over. Rin wanted nothing more then to hide her away from the problems she faced, but he knew that if he did that then her life was over with. She would never be able to live a somewhat normal life ever again. He couldn't take that from her now.

'' I'm sorry that this had to happen to you Momo.'' Rin whispered. He reached out to wipe a few strands of hair out of her face as he let his mind wander on what had happened to his little brother. He seriously hoped that he was alright. If anything happened to his brother...... He wasn't sure he would be able to get through this whole situation.

 

\---

 

'' You're pretty interesting.'' The demon said, walking around the chair that sat in the middle of the room. Yukio had been placed in it just a little over an hour ago, and he had only just woken up. He was bound by his hands and legs so he couldn't escape. When he looked up from where he was gazing at the floor, he could see the demon twirling a small knife in his hand. It was the same one that he had seen beside Momo when they had found her. The demon seemed to be taunting him with it, playing around with it as if to torture and cut him, but he never made any sort of injury at all. He knew the demon was trying to break him, but he wasn't going to let him get the best of him. He wasn't giving in that easily.

'' I can't seem to wrap my head around why your brother is the only one who inherited your fathers powers. You're also the blood of satan, so you should've inherited something.'' The demon said. He stopped in front of Yukio, bending down to get up into Yukio's face. '' Do you know why that happened?'' He asked.

'' My father told me that I was the frail one of the two of us when he took us in.'' Yukio answered with no emotion in his voice. '' He thinks that it is the reason why I didn't gain any of his powers.''

'' Maybe that's it.'' The demon said. He held the knife up for a moment, pressing it into the side of his cheek. He didn't leave a cut behind, but he pressed hard enough for Yukio to feel the blade press into his skin. '' Or maybe there's something else to you.... Like that friend of yours.... Momo.'' The demon pulled away from Yukio a moment later, and the young exorcist just watched with wonder. What the hell was he talking about?

'' Why do you think that I want to kill Momo. I want your answer.'' The demon said.

'' Because its your ambition. You targeted her like many other demons do to other innocent people.'' Yukio answered.

'' Well, you're right, but you're also wrong.'' The demon said.

'' What?''

'' You see, Momo is actually much like the two of you are.'' The demon said. '' When I was created, I was also born with a twin under my father. Unlike the two of you, my twin and I were both fully demon. We lived together in Gehenna, but after years of that life my twin had chosen that she no longer wanted to be a demon. So she moved to Assiah. It was there that she med the man I am currently possessing. He fell in love with her, gave her a life that she had never had, and in the end they had a young daughter. However, my beloved sister died giving birth to that creature, a girl with so much beauty and grace...... She even looks just like my sister.'' The demon stepped back towards the wall of the room they were inside of. he was still holding the knife tightly in his hands. '' Momo has demon blood running in her veins just like your brother, but she has no idea she has it. In fact, she hasn't even awakened that power yet. That's why I'm here.''

All the pieces finally began to fit together in Yukio's head, and his eyes went wide at the realization.

'' You want her to turn.'' Yukio whispered. The demon rounded to face him, and the knife left his hand in a flash of movement. The blade flew past his head, just missing his face by a few inches. The blade struck the wall behind him with a loud clang as the demon watched him with wide angry eyes.

'' That would be right.'' He said. '' You see, I will give her a choice. This time, if she can't awaken her powers, then I'll just kill her straight out. If she can, then I wish to drag her to Gehenna with me to take her mothers place.'' The demon explained.

'' Momo would never do that, she would never join a demon like you.'' Yukio said.

'' Maybe.'' The demon walked back over to Yukio. He reached out, his hand pushing hard onto the broken ribs that Yukio had received only hours ago. He grunted in pain, but the demon continued to press harder onto the abused ribs. '' But that's why I have you.'' He pulled away after that, and Yukio found it possible to breath again. '' You see, Momo has a little crush on you. She may appear to be closer with your brother, but when it comes to you she is so shy her secret will come out that she can barely talk to you.''

'' What?'' Yukio had never realized that she felt that way.

'' With you as my prisoner, when she comes to she will never stop until she finds you.'' The demon said. '' So with that, I need to place a call.'' The demon walked towards a set of double doors that he hadn't noticed before. He disappeared through them after a minute, leaving Yukio all alone in the room. He let his head fall forward as the realization of what the demon had told him began to sink in.

He was nothing but bait to get to his true target...... Yukio prayed that his brother would listen to what he had said, and stay away to keep her safe. Rin had to, if Momo was to remain both alive and human.


	8. He's Alive

Rin sat at the doorway of the room where Momo was sitting, his eyes watching out the door for any sign of someone approaching.

'' Momo's injuries are pretty extensive.... The demon really wanted to harm her badly.'' He heard Shiemi say from behind him. He turned around to see the blonde girl sitting on her knees beside Momo's sleeping form. Shiemi was holding up her arm at the moment, the jacket material being removed awhile ago, as she diligently wrapped the appendage with thick gauze. She was good at it to, good enough that Rin could bet if she tried to she could get a doctors meister if she wanted to. Shiemi hadn't been lying though, Momo's injuries were pretty extensive. He bet that she would need some stitches when this whole mess blew over. That is, if it blew over with her alive in the end. Rin had this sinking feeling in his gut that this wasn't going to end how they wanted it to, and it was going to end with either Momo dead, his brother dead, or someone else he cared for. As it was, he feared that one of those people was already dead and gone. He had been trying for the last hour to get ahold of his brother, but every time he called Yukio wouldn't respond.

'' I know he did.'' Rin found himself whispering to add to what Shiemi had said a moment ago. '' We saw it firsthand..... That demon can cause some damage..... He's caused to much damage.'' Rin's words began to sink in deep in both his own mind and in Shiemi's. She fell silent herself as she began to finish up the work on Momo's arm. When she was done she laid the arm beside her body, and she slowly shifted the covers to lay over her. Momo was still asleep, and both exwires bet that she wouldn't be waking up for some time. Shiemi took the chance to walk over to sit with Rin. She sat on her knees beside the blue haired boy, her eyes landing on the sitting area of her house.

'' Have you been able to get ahold of Yukio yet Rin?'' Shiemi asked him, glancing over in his direction. Rin shook his head, his eyes closing slowly as he raised his hand. He was clutching his cellphone in his hand, and she could read Yukio's number on the bright screen.

'' I've called so many times..... I don't know what's happened to him.'' Rin said. '' My biggest fear is that he....... That he may have been....'' Shiemi saw Rin bite at his lip, and he tightened his grip on the phone. His knuckles had gone white, and if Shiemi wasn't mistaken she could hear his knuckles popping. What she couldn't tell was if this was his anger, or his fear making him act this way.

'' Yukio isn't dead Rin. You know he's not.'' Shiemi said. She reached up to set a hand on his shoulder, and when she did she could feel just how tense he really was. He was trembling under her palm.

'' Then why won't he answer my calls?'' Rin asked, his voice full of emotion.

'' I can't answer that Rin.'' Shiemi said in a soft voice. She felt Rin pull away from her touch, and when he did she saw him turn to face her. That's when she saw the tears in his eyes, and they appeared as if they were growing by the second.

'' I lost my dad just a few months ago, and it was hard.'' Rin said, his voice filled with emotion that was making his voice crack. '' If I loose the last of my family now then I don't think I will be able to take it.'' The tears fell at that point, and Shiemi felt her heart break. Her arms reached out before her, and pulled Rin close as she held onto him tightly. He was trembling against her as he cried harshly. She felt her own emotions beginning to take hold, but she couldn't allow them to get the best of her. She fought back her own fears and the tears as she spoke.

'' You're not going to loose your family Rin. Yukio is still out there, I know he is.'' Shiemi said. '' Don't cry.'' She wasn't sure how long they stayed that way for, but for her it felt as if it lasted an eternity. She didn't dare to move while she comforted her friend. She simply held Rin close as he let out his emotion and fears. '' It's going to be OK Rin.... I promise.'' She whispered, and it was then that a single tear slipped from her own eyes.

She found it really hard now to believe her own words.

 

\---

 

_Don't let him find my baby girl..... I love you Momo._

The female voice echoed in her ears as consciousness began to return to her mind. She had heard this voice before, in fact, she had been hearing it for as long as she could remember. She believed it to be the last and only memory she had of her mother, and it always seemed to come up when ever she was knocked out like she had been. She let a low groan pass her dry lips when she felt a sharp pain in her head. She knew she was hurt pretty bad, but it was nothing compared to how it had felt before she had been knocked unconscious. She began to move to sit up, but stopped when she noticed that there was something heavy laying over her. She glanced down at it to see what the item was, and quickly found that it was a thick blanket. The blanket was from a futon, which she quickly realized she was laying on top of. She pushed the blanket back after a moment as she began to move to stand. That's when she took note of the absent jacket that she knew she had been wearing earlier.

She glanced down at her arm when she also noticed the white wrappings that covered up the deep gash she had received from the demon possessing her father. She reached a hand up to her head to find that there was also one wrapped around her head, and there was heavy padding over the area where she had hit her head off the table back at the twins dorm. She went to move again, but as she did footsteps caught her ears, and she quickly fell still once more. She watched the doorway for a moment as the footsteps appeared to be getting closer. Who the hell was that? A shadow stretched across the floor a moment later, and after that a figure appeared in the open doorway. Momo quickly recognized who it was as she turned to face her with shock written on her face.

'' Momo. You shouldn't be moving around just yet, you're still healing.'' Shiemi warned, rushing into the room with a small glass in hand. '' I thought for sure that you would be asleep for the rest of the night, but you're awake now. Thank goodness.'' Shiemi said, falling to her knees beside the bed.

'' Where am I Shiemi?'' Momo asked.

'' This is my house. You're in our guest bedroom at the moment. It's just you and I here right now.'' Shiemi explained. She held out the cup in her hand, and urged Momo to take it for herself. '' You should drink this. It's just water, but you shouldn't let yourself get dehydrated.'' Shiemi said. Momo took the cup from Shiemi with a smile, and then she brought the glass to her mouth. The water felt great against her parched throat.

'' Where did Rin run off to?'' Momo asked.

'' He left a little over an hour ago.'' Shiemi said. '' You see, we've been trying since you arrived here to get in contact with Yuki-chan...... But no matter how hard we tried we couldn't get through to him.'' Momo felt her heart tighten at that. Was he in trouble? '' Rin went out there to try and track him down..... He's worried that something must have happened to him.'' Shiemi explained. Momo let her head fall forward, and her hand tightened on the glass.

'' I remember that when I was attacked, Yukio and Rin ran to help me. Before everything went black I saw him trying to get at the demon. After that it was in and out of darkness mostly. One thing that I remember is Rin was carrying me when I heard a cry of pain.''

The image of Yukio being thrown into the wall filled her mind, and her hand tightened on the glass to the point that she was worried the glass would break.

'' I can remember seeing Yukio thrown into the wall like a lifeless rag doll...... If he's not already dead, then I bet h wishes now that he is.'' Momo said, her voice low and full of emotion.

'' Rin said he would call us when he had any clue where Yuki-chan is at, but it's already been almost an hour.'' Shiemi said.

'' Rin..... He better call back.'' Momo muttered. She didn't care if she was hurt, or if that demon wanted to kill her. She was going out there if he didn't call back within the hour.

 

\---

 

Rin ran up the steps of his dorm when he finally reached it. It had taken him much longer then he had hoped to reach the place, but when he did reach it he felt that all his work may have been for nothing. When he arrived there was no signs of life anywhere, and there was glass scattered across the ground. When he looked up above himself he could see a broken window on the floor that he had left his brother on when he had made his escape. Worry grew inside his stomach as he threw the doors open, and he took them two at a time until he reached the floor where he had last seem Yukio.

When he reached it he found the tattered remains of the hallway. Walls were broken out, doors were busted down, and almost all the furniture in the kitchens sitting are had been thrown or turned over. Upon walking inside the sitting area he found two figures resting under the only table that didn't appear to have been touched. He approached it with hope blooming, but that hope sunk away when he realized that neither one of the figures was Yukio. In fact, both figures were those of Ukobach, and Kuro. The stove demon was currently watching over Kuro, who was clearly unconscious from what ever fight had gone on after he had left. When Rin got close enough to them, Ukobach turned around to face him. He started to say something, but before he could Rin fell beside the two demons.

'' Do you know where Yukio is Ukobach?'' Rin asked. The demon didn't answer him at first, instead turning his attention down to Kuro. He was still trying to get Rin to take care of the cat. He could see that Kuro was clearly injured, but even he could see from here that Kuro was slowly but definitely healing. '' I'll help Kuro in a minute, but please. Did you see who took Yukio?'' Rin asked. Ukobach caved after that, and he went into a tirade after that. He told Rin about the anger the demon had showed after he had left. He also described what the demon had done to Kuro to make him this injured, and what had happened to Yukio. According to Ukobach, after Rin had escaped, The demon had thrown him in here and managed to knock him unconscious. Then he said that the demon carried Yukio towards the window above the sinks on this floor, and then he was gone.

Rin felt relief flood him at that. His brother may still be alive..... except now he had no idea at all where he was being kept.

'' Thank you Ukobach.'' RIn said, and then he reached down to take Kuro into his arms. The cat sidhe groaned in pain at the movement, and Rin tried to sooth the cat in hopes of him falling back asleep. While demons could regenerate when they get hurt, injuries as bad as his would hurt like hell until all of them were healed.

_**R-Rin.** _

Kuro's voice was so soft and weak sounding that RIn almost didn't hear him. He glanced down at the cat sidhe with worry. Kuro's eyes were open, and he was looking directly back at him.

'' It's alright Kuro. You're going to be ok.'' Rin said as he began to walk towards the doors to leave the building. He needed to get back to Shiemi's place, so he turned instead to approach one of the in tact doors. He held the key out towards the door to unlock it.

_**I'm sorry Rin. I tried to protect Yukio..... He was to strong. I couldn't stop him.** _

Rin pushed the door open to reveal the walkway to Shiemi's place, and he walked through the doorway a moment later.

'' I know you tried Kuro. I don't blame you for what happened.'' Rin said. '' We just need to find him now.'' He added. With that the cat sidhe fell unconscious once more in Rins arm, and he continued the rest of the way to Shiemi's place in silence. When he reached the front door he let himself in, and the second the door was shut he heard footsteps approaching. The sliding door into Shiemi's living area was thrown open as both she and Momo stepped out to see him.

'' Rin, did you find Yuki-chan?'' Shiemi asked with worry brimming in her voice. Rin just gave her a disappointed look, and he let his head fall down to gaze at Kuro.

'' I didn't find him..... but Ukobach said that he was still alive when the demon took him.'' Rin explained.

'' So then.... He's alive?'' Momo asked.

'' For now.... I need to find him.'' Rin said. Rin's words sunk deep for the small group. Their friend, in Rin's case his brother, may not have much time left to live.


	9. Bribery

'' So the entire dorm is a wreck?'' Momo asked, watching as Rin laid Kuro on a small cotton cloud that Shiemi had Nii create for him to rest on. He could tell that he was slowly getting better, but it would still be awhile before he was back to himself.

'' Yeah, that whole floor is torn to ribbons. Ukobach said the fight after we left didn't last long though. Most of the damage was more from the demons anger at our escape then him fighting Yukio and Kuro.'' Rin explained. '' That's why I don't think that Yukio was injured to badly. From the sounds of it all that happened to him after we left was that he was slammed into a table, and knocked unconscious. That doesn't mean that the demon hasn't hurt him though.'' anger seemed to rise up in Rin's eyes when he spoke, and he glanced down at his hands which were clenched into fists.

'' Rin, don't do that.'' Momo suddenly spoke up. He unclenched his fists for a moment as he glanced back up towards Momo. '' That's exactly why the demon took your brother. He wants us to break, and to go out there for him. We can't give into what he wants, or we'll be playing right into his hands.'' Momo said.

'' I can't help it.'' Rin said. '' He's hurt my friends, and my family......'' Rin gritted his teeth to keep from saying anymore in front of Momo. He knew that if he said what was on his mind then then Momo would likely become enraged at him.

'' I know.'' Momo said. '' He's hurt my family to.'' She muttered. Rin glanced over at his friend in worry. Her head was bowed forward, and she wasn't looking at anything but the floor. He then glanced over to Shiemi, who seemed to be at a loss for words to help the situation.

'' Um.... I'm going to go make us some tea.'' Shiemi said. '' I'll be right back.'' Shiemi left the room a moment later, leaving Momo and Rin alone in the small sitting area of her house.

 

\---

 

Yukio heard the large metal doors before him open up after what had felt like hours of sitting there. He had found that being stuck in this position on the chair didn't do much good for his ribs, and they were screaming in pain because of it. At least the wrap was making it possible to breath because everything was being held in its proper place.

He looked up from where he was sitting to find the demon enter the room. He was holding something in his hand that he was unable to see from this distance. However, as the demon got closer to him, Yukio was able to tell that the item in his hand was actually a cellphone. What did he have in mind this time?

'' I saw your brother return to the dorms.'' The demon spoke. Yukio's eyes went wide at that. Of course his brother wouldn't listen to him, but if Rin wasn't here with him then did that mean that he was still alright? '' He seemed surprised to find that you weren't there. Although he did find that little demon cat of his. He knows that I have you now...... It won't be much longer now.'' The demon said.

'' Much longer before what?'' Yukio questioned. The demon got closer to him at those words. A grin broke out over his face as he began to reach out towards him Instead of reaching for his ribs however, instead his hand snaked around the back of his head to grip at the short brown hair that was there. He pulled hard enough to cause Yukio's head to jerk back, his eyes forced to stare up at the ceiling above his head.

'' It won't be much longer before your brother comes for you. That girl will come to, and when she does she will be all mine, or she'll be dead.'' The demon said. He held up the cellphone to Yukio's eyes, and he saw his brothers number on the LED screen. His eyes went wide again, and he tried to back away from the demon. He simply tightened his grip, jerking his head harder to force him to stay still.

'' Relax Yukio.'' The demon said. '' This is just to get your brothers attention. When he hears this, he'll do exactly what I want him to.'' The demon pressed the call button, and when he did he held the item to Yukio's ear. He could hear the ringing from the item, and a moment later it clicked.

_'' Hello?''_

It was Rin's voice on the other line.

 

\---

 

Rin and Momo had been sitting in complete silence for the last few minutes. Shiemi was still in the other room preparing tea for the three of them.

Rin decided to glance up at Momo, finding her eyes still staring at the floor. Her hands were entangled in the hem of her dress, pulling and twisting the material between her fingertips. She was clearly on edge, but what about he was unable to tell. There was so much going on at once for her that it was hard to tell what was on her mind. He wanted to make her feel better, to make her feel safe, but he had no idea how to do that without making her feel upset or anything like that. He wanted her to be happy, but he wouldn't be able to do that again until all of this blew over.

Rin went to say something to her, but before he could he hear the ringtone of his cellphone in his pocket. He reached to grab it as Momo glanced up towards him. She watched him with curiosity as he raised the item to his ear after hitting the call button.

'' Hello?'' He said. Silence followed on the other line for a moment, but then a voice spoke. Rin's eyes went wide at the sound of the voice.

_'' Ni-san?''_

Rin pushed to his feet as quickly as he could, his eyes staring at the wall across from him.

'' RIn, what's going on?'' Momo asked, pushing to a stand beside him. '' What's the matter?''

'' Yukio? Are you ok, where the hell are you. I was trying to find you back at the dorm, but you weren't there.'' Rin said, rambling on until he heard his brothers voice again.

_'' Ni-san, don't do what he says. He's going to kill he-''_

His brothers voice disappeared a moment later, and then a cry of pain filled his ears.

'' YUKIO!'' Silence filled his hears again for what felt like an eternity, but after what was actually just a few minutes a deep male voice came out from the other side.

_'' I bet that you're worried about your little brother, aren't you?''_

Rin's face grew in anger, and his voice sounded like venom when he spoke.

'' You.... What the hell did you do to my brother?'' Rin demanded.

_'' He's alive if that's what you want to know. For now that is.''_

'' If you lay a single hand on him then you'll regret it.'' Rin said. His anger was boiling over, and before he knew it there were blue flames erupting over his body. Momo took a step back, afraid of the flames burning her. However, she didn't feel any heat from them when they started to grow. '' What the hell do you want from me?'' Rin demanded.

_'' What I want?..... I want you to give up the girl.''_

Rin's eyes turned over to watch Momo who had moved a good distance away form him. It was at that moment that he realized his flames had appeared again, so he tried his best to reign them in again. She was watching him with worried eyes, but she also appeared curious as to what was going on.

'' As if I'll let you take her.'' Rin said. '' I promised my brother I would protect her.... That's what I'm doing.''

_'' Are you sure you want to do that?''_

Rin heard the demon chuckle on the other line, and when he did it sent a shiver up his spine. His tail twitched with irritation behind himself as silence filled the other line again. What was the demon going to do to his brother.

_'' I don't believe that you want to do that at all young Rin.''_

'' Why not? It's what my brother want's me to do.'' RIn was screaming on the inside. He wanted to run out there and find his brother more then anything, but he knew if he did that then there was no way he could keep Momo safe.

_'' Then lets set a little deal then. Unless you want to see your brother dead.''_

Rin felt his heart jump at that, and he knew his eyes had to be as wide as saucers after that.

'' What are you going to do?'' Rin asked, his voice soft with the shock of what the demon had said.

_'' I will give you one hour, no more, no less. If you don't show up at True Cross Academy's gymnasium by then, I will end your brothers life in the most torturous method that I know. Unless you hand over the girl by then, I will carry out this action.''_

Rin felt his entire body go still with shock. His mind began to panic as the demons words echoed in his mind. He felt his legs start to wobble, and his voice stuck in his throat when he tried to speak against what the demon had said.

_'' Aren't you going to say something to me..... Or would you rather speak to your brother again?''_

Silence filled the line again for a moment, and then a pained voice filled the other line.

_'' Ni-san, please..... You can't listen to what he says. You have to protect Momo.''_

'' No, I can't let him kill you.'' Rin said. His voice was wavering now, he was sure of it. '' I can't let him kill you. I'll leave Momo somewhere safe, and then I'm coming for you.'' Rin said.

_'' No Rin. Please listen to me. Stay away! He'll kill you!''_

'' I can't do that Yukio! I won't let you die.''

_'' How sweet.''_

The demon's voice filled the phone once again, and when it did Rin's heart fell.

_'' You have one hour spawn. I'll see you soon.''_

The line went dead after that, and Rin drew the phone away from his ear after that. He just stared at it for the most part, his mind lost in the realization of what was going to happen if he didn't do as he was told.

'' Rin, are you alright?'' Momo asked, taking a few steps towards him. She could see his shoulders shaking, and he looked to be very unsteady on his legs. She was within a few steps of him when she saw the cellphone he was holding slip from his grasp. It crashed to the floor, and as it did so did he. His knees had buckled, and Momo did her best to close the distance between him and herself. She didn't reach him in time to break his fall, but she was able to keep him from falling back or forward onto his face.

'' Rin, what's the matter?'' Momo asked. She could still feel him shaking under her touch.

'' I-It's Yukio.'' Rin whispered. '' The demon is going to kill him.'' He said. Momo's eyes went wide as her heart seized in her chest. She now understood why he was acting the way he was. '' He said the only way to save him is to hand you over.'' Rin added, his head falling forward. Momo heard footsteps approaching a moment later, and when she looked behind herself she found Shiemi standing in the doorway with a tray of tea cups resting on it. Her face was one of pure shock and horror, and the tray was rattling in her hands. All of them were scared now. Momo wouldn't admit it, but she felt ready to start screaming. As it was, her hands were trembling as they worked to hold Rin up.

'' What are you going to do then?'' Momo asked. Rin didn't say anything to her, his head still bowed. He was completely lost in his thoughts.

'' I have to go after him.'' Rin said after some time had passed. '' I can't take you with me Momo. If I do then he will surely kill you.'' Rin said.

'' Rin, I can't just let you go out there on your own. That demon will surely kill both you and Yukio before you can get him out of there.'' Momo argued. She heard Shiemi set the tray of tea down behind her, and the scent filled her nostrils. '' I'm going with you..... I'm the one he wants, so let me do this.'' Momo argued.

'' I can't do that.'' Rin said.

'' Why not?'' Momo demanded. '' After all, that damn demon is possessing my father. My family is also in danger here Rin. I want to help him just as much as I want to help Yukio..... Please, let me help out.'' Momo begged. Silence filled the room for the longest time, and as the time passed the weight of the situation seemed to grow deeper. Finally Shiemi spoke up to break the silence.

'' I'm going with you Rin.'' She said.

'' What, no.'' Rin said. '' You and Momo need to stay here. I don't want you to get hurt.''

'' I want to help Yuki-chan just as much as you do Rin. So does Momo. So let us help you save your brother.'' Shiemi said. The outburst had given Momo a new appreciation for Shiemi. She was strong, and she stood her ground when she wanted to.

'' If we're doing that....... Then we're going to need a game plan.'' Rin had broken, finally caving to let the two girls go along with him. Momo was glad that he was allowing it now, but she had a feeling that something was about to go down that would change their lives forever.


	10. The fight Begins

It was almost the top of the hour, and Rin was running down through the streets of True Cross Academy Town all on his own. His heart was racing as the thought of what would happen if he was late swarmed his mind. He couldn't possible let something like that happen to his brother, but if he didn't put it in gear now then he would be late for sure. He couldn't be late, or else his brother would be killed.

When he glanced up ahead of him to make sure he was still going in the right direction, he found the top of the academy's gymnasium in sight. He was so close, but glancing at the watch on his wrist told a different story. He only had two minutes left to get there in time.

'' Dammit. I need to move faster.'' Rin muttered to himself as he turned a corner. He was so close, but so far. That saying hadn't made much sense to him until now. He now understood why the saying was created. '' He better not do anything stupid.'' RIn muttered under his breath, not knowing if he was talking about the demon, or about Yukio. At this point, it could be about either person. He was panicking, and who didn't get a little scatter brained when they panicked?

The building was soon in front of him, and he was within a few yards of the front doors when a loud shout from overhead came out. Rin's eyes flew up, and when they did he found two figures standing up on the roof of the building.

'' I see you actually came spawn!'' The taller figure shouted, giving off an evil laugh at the end of his sentence. He was holding tightly onto the other figure who, after Rin took a second to look, he discovered to be Yukio. The demon was forcing Yukio to stand on the edge of the roof, and he could tell by his brothers stance that his arms were bound behind his back. Rin wanted to punch in the demon's face so badly, but now wasn't the time for that. He had to stall for time, or else his brother could very well loose his life right here and now. '' But what about our deal? You said that you were going to bring her here.'' He said.

'' How do you know that she's not here?'' Rin asked.

'' Well isn't it obvious? I can't see her anywhere here.'' The demon said. He seemed to look around in a mocking motion, and said motion seemed to make his brother rock forward in a way that almost knocked him free of the ledge. It was just by luck that Yukio was able to keep his balance so he wouldn't fall, but the demon didn't let go of him still. Rin had to tread lightly if this plan was going to work. He knew that Shiemi and Momo wouldn't be ready just yet. They needed more time still, so he needed to stall. Just a few more minutes.... That was all they needed.

'' I wonder, where have you hidden her if you haven't brought her with you?'' The demon asked. He glanced over to Yukio with a grin on his face. '' Do you know by chance where your brother may have hidden her at?'' He asked. '' After all, you're the one who gave him the key to escape before.'' Rin saw his other hand come up a moment later, and then he saw his brothers head jerk back. He jumped when he saw it, fear of the demon snapping his neck filling his mind. He could see Yukio struggling in the demons grip, but he was unable to get free.

'' I don't know.'' He heard Yukio answer.

'' Not the answer that I wanted.'' The demon said. '' You want to try that again?'' He asked. Yukio didn't answer again, keeping his mouth shut to the demon holding him hostage. He didn't even have a clue where Rin had Momo hiding at now, whether it was still at Shiemi's house, or a new location.

'' Just let my brother go, and I'll take you to her.'' Rin said. The demon's eyes flew down to Rin, and when they did so did Yukio's.

'' Ni-san you can't!'' Yukio snapped. The demon ripped Yukio's head back once more. '' Don't do it!''

'' Be quiet already!'' The demon snapped, yanking his head once more. Yukio fell silent again, still struggling to get free of the demon's grip.'' I'm listening.'' The demon said.

'' I'll take you to her, but first you have to let him go.'' Rin said. '' Trust me, you will want to take this offer.'' Rin added.

'' You want me to let him go?'' The demon asked. Rin bit at his lip, his fingers crossed behind his back as he waited for a response from the demon. He had no idea what the demon was going to do now.'' Well...... I can't do that. You see, you didn't present her to me. That was part of our deal, and you broke it. So now I'll give you your brother, but not how you expect.''

Rin's heart seized as he seriously hoped now that Shiemi was ready for this, and he watched in terror as the demon's hands moved to Yukio's back, and he gave his brother a harsh shove forward. He saw Yukio's eyes grow wide with terror as he tumbled from the edge almost head first to the ground bellow. It was at that moment that Rin ran forward to where his brother was falling to, and a loud shout came out. He had maybe another second before his brother became a pancake on the concrete.

'' SHIEMI NOW!'' Rin shouted. A moment later there was a strange poof sound from the shadows of another building nearby, and just as Yukio reached the ground a large cotton ball shaped cushion formed beneath him. He landed softly there, bouncing slightly from the impact, and when his fall was broken the cotton fell away to place him gently on the ground. Rin fell at his brothers side as Yukio looked up to him. There was still fear behind his eyes, but he knew that wouldn't last long. Rin knew what was coming next, but he didn't have any time to deal with that now.

'' Ni-san, what the hell did you do?'' Yukio demanded. Yeah, Rin was right.

'' I saved your life.'' Rin said. He undid the bindings holding his arms behind his back. '' You're welcome.'' Rin added. He saw Yukio rub at his wrists, which he could now see were red from the rough robe rubbing against his skin.

'' Where is Momo at Ni-san?'' Yukio asked.

'' She's here.'' Rin said. '' But don't worry, we has a plan.'' He added. Yukio's eyes seemed to grow with anger, and yet again Rin knew what was going to come next.

'' What! Rin, how could you bring her here! She's going to be killed!'' Yukio yelled. Yet again he was right. It was way to easy to read his brothers emotions.

'' Just trust me. She has a plan, and it may be the only way to save her father.'' Rin said. It was at that moment that someone landed just a few feet away from where they were still sitting. Both sets of blue eyes shot towards the figure who was crouching on the ground. He was looking directly at Rin, and his eyes almost appeared to be on fire with the anger that was there.

'' You had a plan all along spawn.'' The demon spoke. '' She's here somewhere. I know she is, and so is another friend..... Well then, It won't be much longer before all of you are dead.'' He looked over to Yukio. '' You should really teach your brother to listen to what you tell him. You'll all be dead because he made a mistake.'' he said.

'' No, you'll regret ever trying to hurt her. Because you're going to be to dead to even think about it.'' Rin said. He never drew his sword, but as he spoke his flames erupted across his body. Yukio took a step back when the flames almost reached him. He didn't believe that Rin's flames would burn him. He had learned that when RIn had blown up during that little challenge he and Shura had started in the training room. It was mostly instinct that had caused him to do so.

It was as he backed away Yukio felt a hand grasp at his wrist. He spun his head around to find a small window just beside the ground open, and he caught sight of a pair of bright green eyes staring up at him. There were two sets of those eyes, quickly telling him that it was both Shiemi and Momo. One of them motioned for him to try and crawl through, but his eyes glanced back to where Rin was. That was when he realized what Rin was doing. He was using his flames to block off any sight of that window, meaning that the demon wouldn't be able to see him slip inside. So Yukio did as they said, and he managed to slip through the small opening in the window. He found himself standing in what appeared to be a small storage room that he knew was just underneath the gymnasium floor. There were a few pieces of sports equipment inside, but other then that the room appeared to be empty.

'' Thank god that I made it in time. I was afraid that Nii-chan wouldn't be able to catch you in time.'' Shiemi said, her face looking relieved as she stared at him.

'' Yeah.... I'm glad to.'' Yukio said. Momo took a few steps towards him, her hands reaching into a small bag that was thrown over her shoulder. He watched for a moment until he saw her hands come out holding his gun holsters. Both pistols were still inside them, as well as the rest of the gear that he kept with them.

'' Rin told us you may need these. I went and got them before the demon even realized that I was here.'' Momo said, handing the items over to Yukio. He took them, at first just staring at them. He quickly placed the belt at his hips, pulling the guns out to check what was inside of them. They were filled with a set of his magic naiad bullets. '' Rin also told me of a trick he had overseen you trying the other day.'' Yukio knew exactly what she had in mind.

'' The naiad water prison.'' Yukio said.

'' Precisely.'' Momo said. '' Rin wants to trap him with it, and then we can deliver him to the higher ups in hopes of them being able to get the demon out of my father.'' She explained. '' Do you think that will work?'' She asked. Truth be told, he wasn't sure if it would work. he had only tested it once, but when he had he wasn't able to hold it for more then a few minutes. To have to hold it for that long..... He wasn't sure if he would be able to do it.

'' I can try.'' Yukio said. '' But I can't promise you anything.'' He added. Something jumped to his mind as he said this. '' Do you by chance have a back up plan if this all goes wrong?'' He asked. Momo's face fell at those words.

'' Not really..... Rin wanted to try and use his flames to try and burn the demon out, but I'm afraid that it may just end up killing both my father and the demon...... I'm not sure if his idea would work if this plan doesn't pull through.'' Momo explained.

'' You would probably be surprised.'' Yukio told her. '' But we don't want to try that until we know for sure that this won't work.'' He added.

'' I know.'' Momo said. Yukio let his eyes drift up and down his old time friend. The demons words from before were still moving through his head.

_She's the child of a demon._

Momo didn't appear to be anything like a demon. In fact she only appeared to be the exact opposite....... Could it be possible she was more like him when it came to her background?.....

The sound of rumbling overhead filled their ears, and the ground appeared to shake under their feet. All three of them glanced to the window behind them, and the bright shine of flames cut through the glass.

'' Rin's in trouble.'' Shiemi said.

'' Then we have no time to loose.'' Yukio said. '' Let's go.''


	11. Prisoner?

Rin felt like he was going to be killed.

The demon had managed to get him down with his first attack, which had been a hit to his chest followed by a throw that had sent him half way across the courtyard in front of the gymnasium. He knew that he had a few cracked if not broken ribs after that, but they were already starting to heal.

'' Are you not going to fight me son of Satan?'' The demon asked, getting much closer to him then before. Rin tried to get back up, but before he could the demon's hand shot out, and clamped tightly around Rin's throat. His air was cut off as he felt his back pressed hard into the small crater that had been created by his fall. '' I'm quite surprised, but also disappointed.'' Rin's flames wouldn't come back out. When he had been thrown they had managed to go out because he couldn't hold his concentration enough to keep them out. Now he was struggling to bring them out again as he tried desperately to get air into his lungs. He couldn't get even the smallest sliver of it now, and his vision was starting to darken around the edges.

Was this how he was really going to go out?

'' Once I'm don't with you, I'm going to go track down that brother of yours. Yukio's his name, right? After all that's what you called him.... I bet he would be a fun one to kill, just like Momo will be.''

Anger rose when the demon said that, and his vision seemed to clear for one second as he felt his flames begin to extend from his body once more. The flare of anger was enough to bring them up, and with it the demon seemed to shrink back in horror. His hand released Rin's neck, allowing him to take a large breath for his starving lungs, as he threw himself away from him.

'' OW!'' He said, staring at his own hand. Rin didn't see any burn marks on the man/demon, but what he did see was black smoke that seemed to surround the real hand almost like a shield. '' Your flames..... They harm demons, but they didn't lay a mark on the man that I'm possessing.'' The shadowy substance surrounding his hand slowly absorbed back into his body as he watched Rin. '' Your flames really are special...... The man down bellow wasn't kidding when he told us about you.''

'' That man has nothing to do with me.'' Rin said, pushing back to a stand. He was a little wobbly, but managed to hold his ground pretty alright.

'' He has everything to do with you.'' The demon said. '' After all, he is your birth father.'' He said.

'' He will NEVER be my father.'' Rin said. He reached for Kurikara on his back, and he quickly unsheathed the blade. He felt his ears grow out longer, and his flames erupted even further from his body. '' My father will always be the old man who raised me and my brother.''

'' But you can't deny your true roots.'' He said. Something metal clicked behind Rin's back, and he could tell the demon was watching the new figure. He already knew who it was, so he didn't even have to turn around to see his brother standing there with both Shiemi and Momo.

'' You looking for me father?'' Momo asked, her voice filled with malice when she spoke.

'' My lovely kin.'' He said. '' You do look so much like your mother, aside from those eyes.''

'' And all you're going to look like when we're done is dead, and my father will still be in one piece.'' She said. The demon's eyes seemed to stray to the third person standing there, her being Shiemi.

'' Who is this blonde? Is she another friend of yours spawn?'' The demon asked. Rin only snarled as he gripped his sword tighter. He couldn't let anything happen to Shiemi, or Momo. He would never be able to forgive himself.

'' Your fight is between the brothers and myself. So come at us.'' Momo yelled, wrenching a slip of paper out of her bag as she said so. '' I call upon the creature that dwells in the shadows of the night, eyes aglow with yellow light.'' There was a loud pop sound at Momo's side, and a moment later her familiar appeared in his larger size. He was carrying something on his back that Rin was unable to see at this angle. However, as he saw her reach to take the item, he realized that it was a sword. She pulled it free of the scabbard, and Rin noted the intricate design of the blade. It was quite beautiful. '' Tamon, I'm gonna need your help on this one.'' She said.

'' Nii-chan.'' Shiemi called out. Her own familiar appeared on her shoulder. '' I need you to summon some unu unu for me.'' She said. The tiny green man replied like he normally would, and then the tree like branches began to grow from his body.

'' Keep him distracted for awhile, this is going to take awhile.'' Yukio said, aiming his first bullet towards the demon, but not to shoot it. To summon the naiads he had to place the bullets in a perfect circle around the demon. This also meant that Shiemi, Momo, and Rin would have to keep him where he was, and inside the circle long enough for him to finish it and summon the naiads. He hoped this would work, otherwise, they were out of options that wouldn't kill Momo's father.

With that said, he shot the first bullet. It whizzed just passed both his brother and the demon. It landed in the ground directly behind him, glowing bright blue for a split second before disappearing. The first one was set. There were seven more to go, eight naiads needed in total. He had to make these shots now.

'' You missed exorcist.'' The demon said. He turned to run at Yukio, but Rin jumped in the way of him. Momo quickly ran up beside him to join him in the battle with her familiar at her back. '' You won't be able to keep me here.'' He said.

'' Maybe, but we'll try.'' Rin said. Both he and Momo ran at the demon, and they began to fight him back into the area that Yukio had marked as his target for the naiad water prison. He was able to place three more bullets in the circle, but before he could shoot the next one he was caught off guard by something creeping up behind him. He turned to see what it was, only to find a large ghoul type demon standing there. He raised the gun to shoot his next bullet at it instead, but before he ever fired a web of branches seemed to stretch before it.

'' Don't worry about him Yuki-chan! I'll keep him away.'' Shiemi called out, ordering Nii to create a thick barrier to keep the demon back. Yukio was grateful for his friends actions as he turned to continue the circle. He fired of the rest of the bullets without mistake. They were all in place, now he just had to summon them.

Rin could see his brother scrambling behind him to finish the process. He was almost finished, which meant that he and Momo would have to get the hell out of there pretty quickly when he was finished. The demon was putting up one hell of a fight. He had already managed to injure Momo again when he had thrown her across the courtyard. Luckily for her, it wasn't to bad of an injury. What was worrying Rin more then that was the fact that he could still hear the ghoul demon trying to get to Shiemi and Yukio behind him. He had been so caught up in keeping the demon where he was that he hadn't noticed him summon the new friend of his. Momo had told him her father was a tamer, but Rin hadn't expected for him to be able to summon her fathers demons for battle..... Then again, he should've known in the end because Yukio had told them only hours ago how he had used ghoul's against them to kill three exorcists that were aiding in his capture.

'' You both are pretty strong.'' The demon commented. '' You're exactly like your mother Momo. She was so strong and beautiful.... That is, before she gave it all away.'' The demon said.

'' My mother didn't do anything.'' Momo said. '' My father told me that he met her while going through the cram school, and the two fell in love.'' She added.

'' Did he now?'' The demon couldn't help but laugh at that. '' Well what would you do if I told you that this is a complete lie?'' The demon asked.

'' What?'' Momo asked, shock and anger in her voice.

'' You've been living  lie your whole life Momo. I know who the true you really is, and she has yet to awaken from your core.'' The demon said. '' Why don't you show me what you really are? After all, you're just like him.'' He said, pointing to Rin. Momo's eyes followed over to stare at Rin, who looked just as shocked and confused as she was. What the hell was this guy saying? Was she a....... Was he saying that she was also a demon child?

'' You're lying.'' Momo said. '' My mother attended the cram school, and she became one of the best exorcists in her class when she met my father. They got married, and two years later she died in childbirth when I was born.'' Momo argued.

'' No, that's not how it happened.'' The demon said. He took a step towards her, and she raised her sword to fight him. Her hands were starting to shake, and Rin could tell the demons words were starting to get to her. He couldn't even believe what he was hearing himself. '' Your mother was my own twin, a demon created in the depths of Gehenna. She wanted to leave that life, so she fled to asiah before her fate could be sealed by satan to join him by his side as one of his many pawns in battle. It was there that she met your dear father, who fell in love with her when they got to know each other. Your mother was never an exorcist. It was all a story he created so you wouldn't know your true past.'' The demon explained.

'' Shut up!'' Momo snapped.

'' I'm only telling you the truth.... I'm your uncle Momo. I'm the son of Gehenna, and so was your mother. While you still hold the human side of you, you are also a daughter of Gehenna. Except your fate dear niece.'' He said.

'' NO!'' She ran forward to attack him again, but the bright blue glow of something blinded her first.

'' Momo, get back!'' She felt a hand close around her arm, and before she knew it she was being carried away from the blue light.

'' LET GO OF ME! LET GO!'' Momo yelled. The person carrying her was Rin, and his grip was to strong for her to break free of. After a moment she felt him set her down on the ground, but he never removed his hand from her arm. Her head snapped up when she heard Yukio yell something that she couldn't quite make out, his voice sounding distant to her own ears, and she watched as eight blue figures rose from the ground in a circle around the demon possessing her father. Their arms raised up a moment later, and when they did his body was enveloped in a sphere of water that he couldn't break free of. Her heart seemed to seize in her chest as she watched him scramble to try and break free. While she knew it wasn't her father suffering, at the same time it felt as if he was the one taking in all the pain the demon was suffering from.

'' Thank god, it actually worked.'' She heard Rin say beside her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Rin watching the naiads work hard to try and keep him trapped. So far it was working. Her eyes then found Shiemi, who had just finished taking care of the ghoul that had been trying to attack her and Yukio. It appeared that after he had been trapped, his concentration broken, that the ghoul had vanished. She just hoped that it would actually stay away this time. If it didn't, then there was no way that they would be able to keep him imprisoned.

She heard something hit the ground beside her, accompanied by harsh breathing.

'' Yuki-chan!'' She saw Shiemi rush over to them, and she fell beside Yukio with a worried look. He had fallen to his knees, one of his hands closed into a fist as blood fell to the ground. He looked worn out, but he was still hanging in there. '' Are you alright?'' She asked.

'' I'll be fine.'' Yukio said. '' It..... It just takes more energy to summon eight of them.'' He explained.

Momo felt lost. Was he really telling her the truth? Was she really a demon? She just couldn't believe it herself. How could she be a demon.  She just couldn't understand.

'' Was he..... Was he telling the truth?'' Momo found herself asking as she watched the demon continue to struggle. Rin glanced over to Yukio, wanting his brother to give her an answer that he couldn't give her. Sadly, the answer he got wasn't what he wanted to hear, because Yukio shook his head to indicate that it was all true. Rin simply squeezed her shoulder.

'' If its true, then that's what it is.'' Rin said. '' It doesn't change who you are.'' He said. Momo began to glance back at him, but before she could she heard a small laugh. Her head snapped back around to watch as the demon began to laugh out loud inside his prison.

'' You think this will hold me?'' He asked. '' My minion will break it.'' Momo watched as the tips of his fingers grew out into points, and he tore his own arm open. The blood began to mix with the water as he chanted something under his breath. She wasn't able to hear what it was he was saying.

'' Oh no you don't!'' Rin drew his sword as he began to run towards the demon at full speed. Momo still sat where she was unable to move.

That's when she heard the scream.


	12. Temptaint

The scream was ear piercing when it rang out around them.

Rin felt his heart almost come to a complete halt at the sound. He had turned to glance at the others for a split second. That was when he had seen the ghoul. He had no time to warn them of its arrival, and he was then forced to watch as the ghoul's claws came down fast, and they tore into his brothers back.

Yukio's scream seemed to echo around the courtyard when it had happened, and Rin found himself frozen in shock and fear as he tried to turn to get back to him.

_No, this can't be happening._

Rin watched as Yukio fell forward, his body hitting the ground hard. Shiemi was at his side in a second, and she used Nii to create another barrir, even thicker then the last, to keep the ghoul away. Momo, on the other hand, had turned with fear in her eyes as she screamed his name.

'' YUKIO!'' Momo gently set her hand on his shoulder, and she could feel him shuddering against her touch. When she pulled her hand back it was covered in his blood. Her heart began to pound out of her chest as  her eyes moved up to where the demon was standing. The naiad water prison had failed, and the water demons were slowly disappearing as he stepped free of the sphere of water.

'' Aw.... I didn't mean for that to happen.'' He mockingly said. '' I wanted him to take you out instead. I guess he went for the closest person instead.'' Anger welled up inside Momo as she began to push to a stand. Her sword was still laying on the ground nearby, and she didn't waste a second in reaching for it. Her anger was boiling over, and inside she felt what seemed to her like a balloon that was ready to burst at any moment.

'' You hurt him.'' She seethed, pushing back to a stand after retrieving her sword. The balloon inside was growing larger still. It was going to burst soon.

'' He got hurt because he was in the way.'' the demon said. '' Like I told you all. Who ever gets in the way will be killed, and that includes your friend there.'' The demon let a frown break out over his face. '' I would say he has maybe five minutes before he can't move from the temptaint.'' He added. '' Maybe ten before it finishes him off.''

Momo's eyes went wide, and her grip on her blade tightened.

The balloon inside of her burst, and a power unlike anything she had ever felt began to flow over her.

Rin found himself running back towards his brother when he noticed the change in Momo's form. It had frightened him to see the way that this black smoke like stuff seemed to start forming around her body. He didn't understand what was happening to her, but right now he had to check on his brother.

Yukio was still laying on the ground on his stomach. He could see as he got closer that his brother was shaking, both his hands clenched into fists, and he was breathing harshly.

'' Yuki-chan! Hang in there please!'' Shiemi begged, pulling at the aloe that she had Nii bring out for her. She was starting to place it over the still bleeding wounds that were starting to turn black. He was hurt really bad. '' You're going to be just OK. This will help.'' She added.

'' Yukio.'' Rin knelt at his side, setting a hand on his uninjured shoulder. He was shaking a lot. '' Hang in there Yukio.'' Rin begged

'' N-Nii-san.'' Rin saw Yukio bring up his hand, and he grabbed his wrist in a weak grip. Rin looked down at his brother, and he saw Yukio looking right back at him. His eyes were wide with fear. '' Please. You have t-to help Momo.'' Yukio said.

Rin's eyes drifted away from his brother to find Momo. She was still standing where she had been, but the black smoke was growing larger around her by the second.

'' Her powers.... They're awakening.'' Yukio said. '' If you don't stop her now, there's no going back.... Please, you have to stop her.'' He begged. Rin brought his other hand up, and he gripped at Yukio's tightly.

'' I will. I promise you.'' Rin said. He pulled his brothers hand free of his wrist, and he reached to take up his sword as he began to run back in the direction Momo was. The smoke was almost two times her size now. He had to stop her before it went to far. So he ran up to her, sword in hand, and with one quick movement he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Momo almost shrieked at the touch, fighting against his grip to try and break free. She was strong, but not strong enough to free herself. He held on tightly, not letting go even when the demon was within a few feet of him. This was more important.

'' That's it Momo, let the inner demon out.'' The demon coaxed, trying to force her to let it out.

'' Momo. Don't listen to him.'' Rin said. She was still fighting him, but he did note that the shadowy thing surrounding her and now himself was starting to grow smaller. '' Don't let him in. If you do, then he wins.'' Rin said. '' Fight it Momo, I know you can.'' Momo was still trying to free herself as she screamed out.

'' HE DESERVES THIS! HE HURT HIM!'' She yelled.

'' I know he did Momo.'' Rin knew that his brother was hurt bad. However, he had to calm her down and take care of the demon before they could do anything about it. Rin trusted Shiemi to take care of his brother till help arrived, so his job was to try and calm the raging girl in his arms. '' I know he hurt Yukio, and I know that he hurt you to, but you have to fight this. Don't let it get the best of you.'' Rin begged. Momo finally fell still once more, and the shadows around them finally began to disappear as they drew back into her body.

'' NO!'' The demon went to launch at the two of them, one of his hands coming up with claws. Rin, in an attempt to protect Momo, spun around with his back to the oncoming threat. He felt the claws dig into his skin, leaving deep gashes in its place. However, they quickly went from being painful to almost numb as his healing ability began to kick in right away. The demon then wrapped his hands around his throat once more, and he began to feel him pulling backwards on it. He was forced to let go of Momo, leaving her sitting on the ground as he was forced backwards by the demon. His grip was relentless on him, but unlike before he was able to breath this time.

'' RIN!'' She spun around to find him trying to free himself from the demons grip. He wasn't able to break free, his grip too strong for even the son of Satan to fight off. There had to be something that she could do to help him....... She saw something metal glint off to her right, and when her eyes drifted over there she found what looked like Rin's sword. He was always carrying that damn thing around with him. In a split second decision, she lunged for the sword. She gripped the item tightly in her hands as she pushed to a stand. Rin needed his weapon if this demon was to die.

'' That won't stop me little Momo. I'm still going to kill you all after you rejected what I wanted from you all this time.'' The demon said. Rin was still fighting to free himself from his grip, and from that fighting he was able to free one of his hands from his grip.

'' MOMO, MY SWORD!'' Rin shouted. With that, Momo didn't hesitate to throw the demon sword towards Rin. Kurikara flew through the air towards Rin, and Momo watched with fascination as he was able to catch the sword by the hilt before the sheath fell away from the blade. His body erupted into flames once again, and as it did she saw the demon holding him down scream out in pain. As he let go of Rin she saw the same black smoke that had once been coming from her appear on his body. It was all around his chest, up and down his arms, and across one side of his face.

'' Dammit!'' The demon cursed. Momo quickly realized what was happening, because the demon wasn't able to move the parts of his body that didn't have the smoke in it. The demon was being forced out by Rin's flames. If it worked that well, then maybe.....

'' RIN!'' Momo called out. '' YOUR FLAMES ARE FORCING HIM OUT! USE THEM AGAINST HIM!'' She yelled. Rin took a short look down at himself, and then he looked up towards the demon again. Momo was right. Like before, when his flames had burned his hand when he was choking him, there was a shadowy substance around the demon where his flames had touched. Seeing that told him exactly what it was he had to do.

'' I got it!'' Rin yelled. '' Momo, you'll want to get back.'' He warned. Momo had a fealing that she kenw what was coming next, so she turned back to where Shiemi and Yukio were still at, and she ran in that direction. She didn't feel like his flames would hurt her, but after what she had just seen happen to herself she didn't want to take the chance.

'' Do your worst spawn.'' The demon said, raising his arms out as the shadows went back into his body.

'' I will.'' Rin said, and with that he began to step towards him. His flames began to extent from his body the closer he got, and with that the demon took a small step back. '' What's the matter, afraid?'' Rin asked, a smirk spreading on his face as he began to step closer. The demon seemed ore shocked then anything. He got as close as he could, and then his hand shot out to grip the demons wrist.

'' NO!'' The shadowy thing began to separate from Momo's father, so he began to spread his flames further. He managed to get them about halfway up the demon's body before he was forced to grab onto the other arm. His flames began to spread farther and farther up the body.

'' This won't stop me!'' The demon yelled just as the flames began to spread over his head. When it did The last of the shadow's separated from the body, and Momo's father fell to the ground before Rin. The shadow floated above Rin's head for a moment as it began to take on a form. '' I can still hurt YOU!'' The shadow threw itself at Rin, and he found himself forced back to the ground. The shadow flew overtop of him, and it began to fly towards where Momo and the others were at. He spun around to find Shiemi and Momo quickly placing themselves in front of Yukio to protect him from what was to come.

'' STOP!'' Rin ran at the demon with his sword in hand, his flames blazing brightly around him as he brought the weapon up to attack the demon. With one slash, the smoke fell still as it was cut into two pieces. It shuddered for a moment, and then it began to disappear like a wisp of smoke.

'' Spawn..... You may have killed me.'' The demon stated. '' But that won't protect your friend from what is going to happen to her later on.... She will learn and accept her true fate.'' With that, the demon was gone, nothing but a few black wisps of smoke left in the air. Momo was still watching where it was for a moment, her eyes transfixed on the spot for the longest time.

'' He's dead.'' She whispered. Rin placed Kurikara back into its sheath as he knelt at her side.

'' He's dead. You don't have to fear him anymore.'' Rin said. There was a groan of pain from behind Rin, and when he glanced back he found Momo's father starting to rouse.

'' Father.'' Momo pushed to her feet, and she didn't waste a second in running at her father. She fell at his side, her hands gripping onto him tightly. '' Father.... You're ok.'' Rin could see the tears in her eyes from back here, and he couldn't help but smile.

A family had been reunited.

Rin glanced down at his own brother. He could tell that Yukio wasn't conscious, but he could also see that the temtaint had been reversed, and his wounds had been wrapped by something that he couldn't quite tell what it was. He trusted that Shiemi had done it to help him start to heal, so he left it be.

Things were going to be fine.


	13. End

'' I never actually awakened the demon inside of me..... But I'm afraid that if something like that happens again that it will awaken.''

Momo stood in Mephisto's office with her father beside her. Rin and Yukio were also there. Only two day's had passed since they had saved her father. Yukio was supposed to still be in the hospital right now, but he had wanted to be present to find out what was going to happen with Momo and her father. So with Rin's help they had gotten him up there in a wheelchair.

'' I will admit, I never told her about her real mother. Many of the exorcists who knew me when Liara was still alive kept her secret because of how happy she appeared when she was still alive. They are the only other people who know about my daughters true past.'' Her father said.

'' I understand Sohe Misaki.'' Mephisto said. '' However, that doesn't help but prove the fact that your daughter if half demon. While her powers haven't been awakened yet, they could awaken at any time now.''

''  I understand that.'' Sohe said.

'' Which is why I will allow her to continue with the exorcist program.''

Everyone in the room went silent.

Was he being serious?

Rin's jaw practically fell to the floor along with Yukio's. In the end he had to remind Rin to actually close his mouth because he was still gawking at what Mephisto had said. Momo seemed to be shocked just as much as he was, her own mouth wide open like his had just been.

'' Are you serious sir?'' Momo asked. '' You're going to let me stay at your school?''

'' Why wouldn't I?'' Mephisto answered. '' We already have the sons of Satan in or school, even if only one of them can use the flames. I would like for you to remain on the campus and continue to attend classes.'' He explained. Momo's grin grew wide for a moment, but then it fell away again as something struck her. '' Is something the matter?'' He asked her.

'' Well..... It's just that...... What do I do if my powers awaken while I'm here?'' Momo asked.

'' Oh yes. For that question, I am glad that Okumura-sensei was able to make it.'' Mephisto turned to face Rin and Yukio. '' Okumura-sensei?''

'' Yes?''

'' I would like for you to find a room in your dorm to allow her to stay once the repairs are done.'' Mephisto said. '' I want you to monitor her powers while she remains there, and if there is any sign of her powers getting too closes to awakening then you are to report it to me.'' Mephisto said.

'' I understand.'' Yukio said. '' I will do my best.''

'' This'll be awesome. We get to stay in the same dorm now Momo.'' Rin said, a grin crossing his face. However, the grin fell away when he noticed the glare from her father.

'' If you try anything with my baby girl you'll regret it.'' Sohe warned. Rin swallowed loudly as he bit at his lip. Her father was just as scary as the demon. Momo wasn't kidding when she said her father didn't quite like the idea of the two of them being alive.

'' Very well then, with that you are all dismissed, and miss Momo, I hope that you will enjoy your time here.'' Mephisto said.

With that, all the figures in the room began to leave which left Mephisto all alone. When he knew no one could hear him, he let out a small laugh.

'' So now we have two demon children here...... This game of mine is becoming interesting now isn't it.'' He mumbled to himself.

 

\---

 

Another week passed before the old boys dormitory was completely fixed up. Rin had helped Momo to move into the place to make it go quicker then if she was doing it herself. Yukio would've helped to, but he was still under orders by his doctors to rest for another week to allow his wounds to finish healing. It was times like that that he heard his brother muttering about at least wanting Rin's healing powers. To Rin's own surprise, he found himself agreeing with him on that.

'' Alright.'' Rin set down the last box that was full of a few things that Momo had said were keepsakes. '' That should do it.'' Rin said.

'' Thank you so much Rin.'' Momo said, looking over her room. '' It's going to be strange having a room alone.'' She muttered.

'' Don't forget that Yukio and I are just across the hall from here.'' Rin reminded.

'' And If you don't want to be alone you can come over there with us.'' Yukio reminded her.

'' I know.'' Momo knelt in front of the box Rin had set on the floor. She began to reach inside, searching for something. '' It's got to be in here somewhere.'' Momo said.

'' What's got to be in there?'' Rin asked. He watched her search for a moment before she pulled out what looked like a picture frame. She stared at the photo for a moment, her hand tracing the figures that Rin couldn't really make out. '' Who's that?'' Rin asked.

'' My parents.'' Momo said. She turned the picture to let Rin and Yukio see it. '' This was the last photo of my mother. It was taken only a few days before I was born.'' She said. Rin took the frame from her to get a better look at it. The lady, who had to be Momo's mother, was clearly way along in pregnancy. She was gorgeous, holding all of Momo's features except for her bright green eyes. Those belonged to the man standing at her mothers side in the picture. '' I've carried that picture of her for as long as I can remember.'' Momo said.

'' She's beautiful.'' Rin commented, handing her the photo.

'' Yeah.'' She said. Momo turned back to the desk near the window, and she set the frame down on it. The picture was facing them, and Rin saw a smile break out across her face as she stared at it. '' I only have one memory of her, and I only ever see it when I dream.'' She said.

'' What is it?'' Yukio asked.

'' She told my father to take good care of me. She wanted me to live a happy life. He succeeded in giving me that, even with the past events that happened. Now that I know the truth, I was able to see why my mother was so happy to leave Gehenna...... That place is cold and heartless.'' She said.

'' Which is why you won't ever be going there, and neither will I.'' Rin said. Momo turned to look at him with a curious look. '' Satan wanted me to take the throne with him when my powers awakened, and because of that the man that raised Yukio and I was killed..... Because of that, I will never do what he wants us to. I will die before I have to take that throne.'' Rin said.

'' Then so will I.'' Momo said. Silence for a moment, but then Momo seemed to snap out of it. She pushed to a stand a moment later as her stomach began to rumble. '' Come on. I don't know about the two of you, but I'm starving.'' She said.

'' Right.'' Rin said. With that, the small group of three began to make there way towards the kitchen were the smell of fresh cooked meals was emanating.

Life was moving on.


End file.
